Pour L'amour
by lifemaybefleeting
Summary: Christine was forced to make the decision of what life she was to choose. After the burning of the Opera Populaire and after her acceptance to Raoul de Chagny's proposal, Christine soon realized that she wishes for the other life, the life she could have spent with her Angel of Music. But who will Christine choose when she discovers she is with child?
1. Chapter 1: A Change of Heart

Christine ran up the stairs. Well, Raoul pulled her up the stairs. She hadn't wanted to leave her angel. After the two kisses they'd shared, she had realized that she loved him. But before she could tell her angel that she chose him, he made them leave. Now Christine was heartbroken and lost. She thought of nothing but her angel as Raoul pulled her back above the surface. He brought her quickly out of the burning Opera Populaire and flagged down a carriage. Once inside, Raoul took both of Christine's hands in his.

"Christine, dear Christine, I am so sorry for the torture that man has put you through. I assure you that I will never let him hurt you again. Now that he is gone, we shall be married and we will never have to stop loving each other!"

Raoul's words made Christine's heart hurt. She loved Raoul, but she was not _in love_ with Raoul. He was her friend and she could no longer imagine marrying him. She dreamed now of marrying her angel, but Christine knew she could never let Raoul know that. She simply nodded and closed her eyes. Raoul continued to speak.

"We will be married two days' time, my love. I promise you it will be the happiest day of your life."

Though it would not be the happiest. It wouldn't even be close. Christine nodded again. She could not tell Raoul that she did not want to marry him, that would anger him and break his heart. She couldn't do that to him when he had gone through so much to try and save her, though she needed no saving. Christine looked out the carriage window and stayed silent the rest of the way to the de Changy mansion. Raoul took Christine's hand and helped her out of the carriage. "Welcome home, Christine," he said, smiling at his giant home. Christine put on a fake smile. This was not home for her, nor did she want it to be. But she had to pretend, at least for a little while. Raoul led her up to the second floor of the house. He entered a bedroom that was obviously not his. Christine gazed around at the frilly curtains and light pink covers on the huge bed. Raoul opened a rather large armoire and pulled out a lacey nightgown.

"You will have to borrow a dress or two of my mother's until we got out tomorrow to get you more clothes. Now, let's get you out of that hideous gown he has forced you into. This will be much more flattering and comfortable for sleep," he said, holding the gown out for her to take. Christine took it hesitantly. "W-Where shall I change?" she asked, biting her lip.

Raoul smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why, you can change wherever you'd choose. You can come with me to my room and change there, if you'd like." Christine looked down and slowly shook her head.

"I... I would rather change in private," she said.

She did not want Raoul to see her undressing. That might give him ideas for something she did not want and was not ready for. She saw the hope in Raoul's eyes fade as he escorted her to his private bathroom. Christine knew he wanted to see her undress. He wouldn't be the first man. The ballerinas were always catching rich patrons trying to sneak a peek at them. But Christine would not let Raoul see her. She thanked him softly and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her. She slowly took off the wedding gown. She caught a glimpse of herself in the rather large mirror on the wall. Christine thought the wedding gown was gorgeous. It was perfect for her, highlighting every dip and curve of her body. She did not want to take it off, but she knew that if she didn't, Raoul would be very angry. She reluctantly took it off and slipped into the nightgown. It was not meant for Christine at all. It was very loose fitting on her, though it was meant to be extremely tight. It hung very low and was very revealing; the gown barely covered her breasts and didn't even reach her knees. She couldn't imagine what this dress looked like on Raoul's taller, bigger mother. She adjusted the gown as much as she could and finally gave up. Grabbing the wedding gown and cradling it in her arms, she emerged from the bathroom.

Her cheeks burned as she saw Raoul in just his breeches. God, why this? Why now? She tried to ignore him. "Where shall I store this?" she asked, looking down at the wedding gown. "Oh, that. I'll have that removed immediately," Raoul stepped closer to her and tried to grab the gown. "No!" Christine squealed, turning away and clutching the dress in her fingers.

"I... I don't want you to throw it out, Raoul. Please."

Raoul grumbled something and took the dress, shoving it on the divan in the corner. He turned and looked at Christine, his smirk returning to his face.

"Why Christine, who knew you could be so breathtaking?"

Christine blushed again, seeing the obvious arousion building in his breeches. Raoul moved closer to Christine and kissed her. Christine froze, but returned the kiss soon after. She did not want Raoul to think she wouldn't let him kiss her, for then he would be furious. She soon felt Raoul's hands on her waist, caressing her curves. Christine's hands stayed at her side, but Raoul seemed not to notice. He brought her to his bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her more intensely. His hand travelled to her breast and squeezed it a little too tight.

"Raoul," Christine said, the most uncomfortable she'd ever been in her life. "Raoul, please, stop."

Raoul removed his lips from hers and stared at her. "What is it, Christine?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"I... We can't do this. Not tonight. I want to wait until our wedding night," she said, looking away from his stare.

Raoul's expression turned into one of disappointment. "As you wish, Christine," he muttered, climbing off of her and flopping beside her on the bed. He turned his back from her and said not a word after. Christine slowly climbed into his bed and tried to sleep.

When she awoke in the morning, Raoul was not beside her. Christine slowly got up, wondering where Raoul could have gone. She saw that a dressing gown had been placed on the divan. But where was the wedding dress? Christine quickly put on the dressing gown and ran downstairs.

"Raoul!" she called, looking around.

The house was so big, he could be anywhere. Suddenly, she heard a groggy voice coming from down the hall.

"What do you need, Christine?"

Christine ran down the hall, following the voice into the dining hall. She examined the room quickly. There were gorgeous lace curtains over each window, a lace tablecloth over the ten foot long table, and a chandelier above the table. She looked over at Raoul, who had a glass of an amber colored drink in his hand.

"Raoul... where is the wedding gown?" she asked, catching her breath.

Raoul swirled the drink around a bit before taking a sip.

"I had it sent out, Christine. I sent it back to that damned Opera House," he spat.

Christine's heart lurched in her chest and a lump formed in her throat. That was the only thing she'd had to remember her angel by and now it was gone. Raoul pulled out the chair next to him.

"Come sit, Christine. Henry will get you a brandy."

So that's what Raoul was drinking. She'd never seen him drink before.

"No, that won't be necessary," she said, sitting down.

Raoul set his glass on the table and looked at her. "I will be out most of the day. I need to get the grand cathedral booked, your wedding dress bought, and the guest list made. You may do as you please today," he said.

Christine looked at him oddly. "I don't get to pick out my dress?"

Raoul laughed a little. "Of course not. I must pick you a dress to show you off as the new Vicomtesse!"

Christine looked down. She already had no say in their marriage and they weren't even married yet. She just nodded and stood. "Then… I shall find Madame Giry and collect the few things I have left while you are gone," she said. "I am going to bathe." Raoul nodded and returned to his brandy.

Christine locked the bathroom door while she bathed. She sat in the bathe and thought for a whole hour. She would not go to Madame Giry today. She knew what she had to do. She needed to find the wedding gown that her angel had given her. Christine scrubbed with the rose scented soap that had been left for her, making sure to clean every last inch of her body. When she finished, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She had no idea what she would wear. There were no clothes in the house that would fit her.

She sighed and put on the dressing gown, padding down the hall to Raoul's mother's room. She slowly opened the armoire and pulled out the smallest dress she could find. Hurrying back to Raoul's room, she heard the front door open. Christine stopped to peek out the window just in time to see Raoul get in a carriage. She smiled to herself and quickly went into Raoul's room. She changed into the dress, which was still very big on her. Christine adjusted it as much as she could, then left Raoul's room and ran down the stairs. She opened the grand front doors and went out into the afternoon light.

Christine had woken late that morning since she had not fallen asleep until past midnight, and by the time she had eaten a light meal, bathed, gotten dressed, done her hair, and walked to the Opera Populaire, it was nearly suppertime. The Opera Populaire was empty and you could still smell the lingering smoke from the fire, even though all the flames were now gone. Christine entered the Opera House unseen, travelling to where her dressing room had been. Everything was left untouched.

Christine grabbed a satchel from her vanity and filled it with only the things she could not bear to part with. She took a picture of her father, a necklace her father had given her, and the red rose that her angel had left her a few days ago. She looked towards the mirror on the wall, remembering when she'd first seen her angel and travelled to his lair. She went to the mirror, gently touching it with her delicate fingers. Her eyes suddenly caught something behind the mirror. She slowly pushed the mirror aside and found and opening behind it. She looked at the back of the mirror and saw her dressing room. So that's how he'd seen her! He could have looked at her whenever he pleased and she wouldn't have known! She shook the thoughts from her mind and looked the other way. She recognized the hall. It was the same one her angel had led her down all those months ago. Christine slowly began to walk down the dark hall. She didn't know why, but she had to see his lair one last time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **** Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic, so unfortunately it won't be perfect. But I promise that I will do my best to make it amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel of Music

Christine traveled all the way down to the lake. She glanced across the lake and saw light. Looking around, she saw no sign of the boat that her angel had once taken her across the lake in. There was only one way to get across. Christine lifted her skirts and stepped into the lake. She carefully walked through the water, trying her best to not get the skirts wet. She finally got across the lake after much struggling. Christine gazed around at the lair. It was littered with shredded papers, a bit of broken glass, and miscellaneous items that once stood in their homes on the furniture. She let her gaze travel farther and she saw her angel with his head on the organ, asleep. Christine slowly padded over to the organ, but before she was within reach of him, a certain paper caught her eye on the floor. She bent down and picked up a torn piece of sheet music. _"For Her"_ was written in black ink on the top. Christine studied the composition briefly.

_"The day starts, _

_the day ends, _

_time crawls by..."_

A groggy, husky voice startled Christine.

"What are you doing here?!" Her angel growled, quickly getting up from the organ.

She turned to him, frightened. Her angel ripped the sheet music from her grasp and quickly put it on the organ.

"You must go," he said, his back hunched over slightly and turned from her. "_Now_."

Christine stood frozen for a moment, then finally she found her voice. "Why are you here, my Angel?" she asked, concerned. Where did he go while the Opera House was burning? Why had he returned? "They'll find you and kill you for sure!"

Her Angel turned to her, his eyes dark. "Having them kill me would be better than having to live this life any longer."

Christine's face saddened as the strings that held her heart together began to break. Her Angel turned from her again. She took a careful step towards him. "Monsieur, please," she says, he voice breaking. "I have made my choice."

Her Angel turned to her. "Are you here to rub it in my face? This face, the distorted face of the monster you fooled with your games? I know you've made your choice. You chose that boy! That... That insolent boy!"

He turned from her again and leaned on the organ, his hands balled into fists near his temples. Christine took another step closer to him.

"No! I chose you, my angel, you know that!"

Her Angel growled in frustration. "You chose him, Christine!" he yelled.

Christine began to lose her patience. She stomped her foot like a child. "I chose you, my Angel, but you turned me away!" she yelled back.

Christine fought back the tears that were forming beneath her chocolate irises. Her Angel turned slowly to her, remembering the night before this.

"After I kissed you, I wanted to tell you that I chose you over Raoul, but I never got the chance. The next thing I knew, you were yelling at us to leave you and Raoul was pulling me away," Christine spoke softly, her words floating through the air like a feather. "Angel of Music... I loved you..." she said in a half whisper.

He looked at her, his lips parting as he exhaled. Christine took this opportunity to step closer to him and press her parted lips to his. Her hands lay on either side of his face, one hand curving over the cheek of his mask. He stood frozen for a moment, shocked that this was actually happening. Christine, his Christine, had returned to him! And now she was here, kissing him! His hands went to her waist, gently bunching up the loose fabric of the dress in his hands. His body trembled as the power of Christine's lips coursed through him. She pressed herself to him and his heart pounded in his chest. Christine's lips left her Angel's and pressed against his ear.

"I love you, my Angel. Would you tell me your name?"

The man before her tensed and choked up an answer. "Erik," he said quietly.

Christine smiled and looked at him, her chocolate irises gazing into his golden ones. "I love it," she said, kissing him again.

This kiss was more powerful, more heated. They kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours. Erik fought back the urge to touch Christine more, for he knew that if he did, he would not be able to stop himself. It was hard to keep his aching body under control, and Christine was not making it easy for him. Her hands traveled from his face to his neck and chest. She pulled her lips from his as her fingers laid on the buttons of his loose shirt.

"Erik... I want you to be the first man to bed me," she said, her eyes once again locking on his.

His heart lurched in his chest, his body freezing. "C-Christine..." he said, his lip quivering.

Before he could speak, she claimed his lips again. She began to unbutton his shirt remove it, exposing his bare chest. Erik knew that she would not let him reject her, and he had no plans on doing so. He picked her up and carried her to his small makeshift bed, laying her on it and climbing on top of her. She gazed up at him and saw the slight fear in his eyes.

"Erik... I trust you," she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

His hands slowly made their way to her bodice as he undid her dress, pulling it off of her. He noticed that it was very big on her. It seemed that the Vicomte couldn't even buy her a dress that fit her properly. Erik kept his thoughts about Raoul to himself as he untied Christine's corset. He tried to hide his blush as he saw what was before him. An angel sent from God above, dressed in a sheer chemise and bloomers. Her chocolate curls cascaded across his pillow and her cheeks turned a light pink color.

"Christine... there has never been a sight more beautiful than you," he said, his heart filling with joy.

Christine grinned and touched his face. She slowly began to remove his mask, but Erik grabbed her hand. She looked at him and nodded, giving his unmasked cheek a kiss. He sighed and let her take it off. She smiled and gazed at his face.

"No Erik. The most beautiful sight in the world is you."

That night, Erik took Christine as his, claiming every last inch of her. When they had finished, he lay beside her. Christine immediately curled up to his chest, kissing his collarbone lightly. "Welcome home, my love," Erik whispered. Christine's heart fluttered in her chest. She was finally home.

* * *

Erik awoke early the next morning, gazing at Christine. She was still there! He smiled and sat up. His smile quickly faded. One Christine's finger was the Vicomte's ring. Erik's heart sunk to his stomach. She was still marrying him. Why had she slept with him, then?! She was not the type of girl to sleep with another man while she was engaged! Erik panicked and stood, quickly dressing himself. He had to leave. As much as it hurt him to do so, he had to. He would flee from Paris before she even awoke. He would leave her to a life of protection and love from the Vicomte. She deserved everything he would provide to her. Erik gathered his music and took one last look at Christine. Oh, how he loved her. Why did life have to be this way? He put his mask back on and quickly disappeared.

When Christine woke up in his bed, she knew something was not right. Where was Erik? She stood and looked around.

"Erik?" She called.

He was nowhere. She searched the entire lair, calling his name over and over. When she found him to be gone, she collapsed to the floor in a state of heartbreak. Tears filled her palms as she sobbed his name. How could he leave her? Didn't he love her? She rose from the floor and dressed herself, grabbing her satchel and making her way back through the water. What would she tell Raoul? She had been gone the whole day and night. He would surely be suspicious of her. Especially since she said she was going to see Madame Giry and collect some things before the wedding... the wedding! She was supposed to be marrying Raoul today! Christine panicked and ran out of the catacombs and to the de Changy mansion.


	3. Chapter 3: Christine de Changy

Christine returned to the mansion to find Raoul waiting in the parlor for her. He stood angrily and glared at her. "Christine, where on Earth have you been? I've been worried sick!"

Christine looked down, biting her lip. "I'm sorry, Raoul. I went traveled to my old home outside of Paris and I grew too tired to come home. I wanted to contact you, but it would not have arrived before I did. I'm very sorry, I promise that it will not happen again."

Raoul's glare slowly faded and he embraced her. "I'm just glad you're safe. Now, let us get ready. We are to be wed in only a few hours!"

He grinned at her and kissed her cheek before heading upstairs. Christine faked a smile, and once he was gone, she frowned. She felt awful that she did not want to marry Raoul. But Erik had left her and she had no other choice. Maybe their marriage would help her forget about Erik. Christine started to go up to Raoul's room, but she was stopped by his mother.

"My dear, you are to come with me! There is a carriage waiting to take us to the cathedral!" She grinned.

Christine wondered when Madame de Changy had returned home. She hadn't been there since Christine had arrived a few days ago. Christine's thoughts were cleared when the woman took her hand and pulled her outside. There was a beautiful black and gold carriage waiting for them outside. After stepping inside with Raoul's Mother, Christine spoke.

"I-I'm sorry that I borrowed a dress. All of mine were lost in the fire..." she said, looking down at the loose dress.

Raoul's Mother laughed. "Oh dear, no need to apologize. I have gotten you a new wardrobe and you will see it tonight. Now we must focus on the wedding! I'm sure you will love your gown! Raoul picked it out himself!"

Christine smiled and nodded. "I'm sure it is wonderful."

Soon they arrived at the huge cathedral and Christine stepped out. Madame de Changy led Christine inside and back into a small room.

"This is where we will prepare you for the wedding, dear. I know it is sort of small, but we will make do."

Christine just nodded, looking around the room. Her eyes widened when she saw it. A huge, pure white gown, covered in lace and poofy as could be. Madame de Changy saw her staring at the gown and clapped excitedly. "Isn't it wonderful!? Raoul knew you would love it!" She grabbed Christine's hand and sat her in a chair.

"We will have you put it on later. First, we will get your hair and makeup done. Ladies, in here!" she called into the hallway.

Soon, a few young girls armed with combs and different colored powders entered the room. They swarmed Christine, putting things on her face and yanking brushes through her messy curls. She cringed as she felt her hair being pulled hard and brushes getting stuck in it. She closed her eyes and tried to block everything out for a while.

When Christine opened her eyes again, she had been transformed. Her face was covered in a powder, her eyes lined with a darker color, and her lips redder. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight updo, a few stray curls falling on either side of her face. She looked beautiful but felt odd. Never had she been this made up. She preferred a simpler look, but she knew her new life as Vicomtesse would not allow that. Soon Christine was being stood up and undressed. She blushed as the girls stripped her down until she was bare naked. No! They would see that she had small marks from last night! She panicked and covered herself. The girls giggled and helped Christine into a lacey chemise and short bloomers.

"Do not worry, Madame. We're all girls here," one giggled.

Christine looked away from them, not feeling like laughing along. A new white corset was tied to her tightly. She heard Raoul's mother from the other side of the room. "My boy will certainly love her new garments tonight," she chuckled. Christine hated her in that moment. She wanted no one but her to think of her personal, private life. She tried to ignore the giggling as she stepped into multiple skirts. Finally, the wedding gown itself was pulled onto her and adjusted. Christine turned and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a bit ridiculous. It was so big, she would barely be able to get through the door. Lace lined the whole thing and the bustle extended a foot back from her behind. The train and veil were also ridiculously long. She felt so awful in the whole getup, but said nothing. Madame de Changy put a hand on her shoulder.

"You look marvelous. I also know that Raoul picked the purest white for his young virgin bride," she winked.

Christine's head spun. Now she felt even worse about the dress. She was no virgin, not after last night. There was no way she could bed Raoul tonight either, and she knew that. If she did, he would surely see the lingering signs of Erik's love on her body. Christine's internal panic must have showed on her face, for she soon felt Raoul's mother taking her hands.

"Do not worry, dear! He will simply adore you," she said, her rosy cheeks perking up as she smiled. Christine put on another fake smile and was led out of the room.

The wedding would start any minute.

* * *

The wedding of Christine Daae and Raoul de Chagny was quite an over the top one. Basically everyone Raoul and his family had ever laid eyes on was there. Christine had never been so uncomfortable in her whole life. Every move she made was photographed. She had shook nervously throughout the whole ceremony, not wanting to be there at all. But she put on a brave face for Raoul's sake. After they said their "I do" 's, Raoul and Christine got into a carriage and were taken back home. Christine had insisted that there be no after parties. Raoul had tried to argue, but Christine made it very clear that she would not attend any parties after the ceremony. So they traveled home and headed straight for Raoul's bedroom. He was almost too excited to bed Christine. He practically tore off her dress and skirts, finally letting his hands untie her corset. It fell to the floor as Raoul tugged his own shirt off. He went to remove Christine's lace chemise, but she stopped him.

"Raoul... I... I can't do this," she said, turning away from him.

Raoul ceased movement and stared at her. "What are you talking about, Christine? You are my wife now, are you not?"

His voice was angry and confused. Christine didn't blame him for feeling this way.

"I... I am not feeling well... and I know it will not be pleasant for me tonight. I want us to both enjoy our first time..."

Everything in the sentence was a lie. She was feeling fine, a bit awkward, but fine. She just had no desire to sleep with Raoul, not after she'd tasted the joy Erik had brought to her. Raoul seemed angry, but nodded.

"Fine. I will bed you when you are feeling better," he mumbled, climbing into bed. Christine slowly climbed in after him. Raoul wrapped his arms around her and she did not reject him. He would get suspicious if she did.

Christine went to bed feeling guilty and lost.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Christine continued to refuse Raoul for weeks. He was growing extremely impatient and Christine was very aware of it. She kept making up excuses, trying to push it off for as long as she could. There was no evidence on her body that she had made love to Erik, but she still had no desire to sleep with Raoul. But everything began to change about three weeks after their marriage. Christine began feeling ill and fatigued. One day when she was in the house by herself, Christine was sitting in the library reading when she felt something in her throat. She quickly got up, barely making it to the bathroom before she got sick in the toilet. She knew something wasn't right then. She ran to her and Raoul's room and pulled open the bedside table drawer. She opened her small day planner and saw the absence of markings on the week. Christine gulped as she saw that she was supposed to have started her cycle five days ago. She panicked and thought back to the night before her wedding. No, it couldn't be! This could not be happening, not so soon! Christine shoved the day planner back into the bedside table drawer and began breathing heavily. She put a hand to her stomach, gripping at the fabric of her dress that covered her abdomen. She could not take any chances. She had to let Raoul bed her that night.

When Raoul arrived home that night, he found Christine lying in bed. He looked at her oddly, for she was never in bed when he arrived home. Christine opened her soft lips to speak. "I want you to bed me tonight," she said, slowly sitting up. Raoul caught a glimpse of the lace chemise he had gotten her for their wedding and quickly locked the door, removing his clothes as he did so. Christine let him do what he wanted that night and did not enjoy a single second of it. She could tell Raoul was not pleased with the sex, either. Christine lay still most of the time, showing no pleasure whatsoever. Raoul only went until he found release, then fell asleep beside her. Christine sighed and tried to sleep, but the life that was forming in her womb made it extremely difficult.

More weeks passed and Raoul was growing more frustrated with Christine. They found themselves getting into many arguments over small, stupid things. After the night Christine had let Raoul bed her, she refused him again. Christine often found Raoul staying out later and coming home drunk, which made her blood boil. She knew it was her fault, but she could not help being angry. Why must he drink so much? What is he doing while he's out so late? There was no doubt in Christine's mind that he was doing more than drinking. She did not want to believe that her dearest friend would betray her, so she often pushed the thoughts from her mind. She did love Raoul, after all. Of course, she was not in love with him, but she loved him dearly as her friend.

* * *

A little over a month since Christine had spent the night with Erik, she had gone out for a day out with Meg Giry. Meg had told Christine that she and her mother would be leaving Paris soon to find other employment and Christine wanted to spend as much time with Meg as she could. Christine hadn't been feeling sick this particular day, so she took the opportunity to spend a girl's day with Meg. But towards the end of the day, Christine began to feel ill again.

"Meg... I'm sorry, my dear friend, but I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit ill. I must part with you now," she said, taking Meg's hands.

Meg nodded. not questioning Christine. "You go, Christine. I do not want to see you feeling ill. Go home and rest now, I'll keep in touch with you."

Christine smiled and hugged Meg before parting ways. She loved Meg. Meg was the best friend Christine had ever had and never questioned her. Christine parted with Meg and went back to the de Changy Mansion. She stumbled through the door, feeling as though she was going to be sick. She quickly made her way upstairs into a bathroom, getting sick into the toilet. When she finished, she wiped her face and padded down the hall to her room. She was extremely tired and needed rest. Christine opened the door and began to take off her cloak as her eyes drifted over to her bed. She gasped at the sight before her. _There was a woman in her bed!_

"Raoul! What... What are you doing?!" she shrieked. Raoul quickly turned to her, his face covered in sweat.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" he barked.

Christine felt the rage building inside of her. "What am I doing here? What are you doing!? Who is she and why is she naked in our bed?!"

The girl sat up and looked to Christine. "Monsieur, you assured me that your wife would not return home!" she exclaimed.

The girl got up and quickly grabbed her clothing. Before she exited the room, she grabbed a few coins from the bedside table. Christine's cheeks turned red in anger.

"Raoul, how dare you!" she yelled.

Raoul tugged on his breeches and stood up. "What other choice did I have, Christine? You certainly didn't want to sleep with me!"

His words tore through her like a dagger.

"I have been ill, what do you expect?! How many other girls have you bedded since we last slept together? Tell me right now!"

Raoul grumbled and took a sip of the brandy on the bedside table. "I don't know. How many times have you been out with Meg since then?"

Christine could not believe her ears. "Raoul, I see Meg almost every day!"

Christine felt the rage coursing through her blood. How dare he betray her! Raoul scuffed.

"They gave me pleasure that you could and would never give me, Christine! If you can't accept that, then I don't know what to tell you. It's not like I don't know you've been whoring around!"

Christine's jaw dropped. "I have not!" she yelled, her voice echoing in the room."I would never, you know that!"

Raoul laughed at her. "Dear Christine, you are not fooling me. Say what you want, but you are no less guilty than I!"

Tears filled Christine's chocolate eyes. How could he think she would do such a thing? She would never, not after they'd married! Raoul picked up his glass again and sucked down what brandy was left in it. Christine couldn't take this any longer.

"Fine then. If you are dumb enough to believe that, then you do not deserve me. Goodbye, Raoul. I hope your whores can make up for my absence!"

She threw her ring at him and stormed out. Raoul did not chase after her, he did not even say anything. Christine ran out of the mansion. Where would she go? She certainly couldn't stay in Paris. Word of their sudden divorce would be all over town tomorrow! She had to get away. Christine dug through her satchel and found a few coins. She ran to a carriage and handed all the coins to the driver. "Take me to a boat that will take me to London, please," she said before climbing in the carriage. As the carriage lurched forward, Christine sobbed. She was now alone without a penny to her name. But the worst part was that she was with child and had no idea where the child's father was.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Start

Christine boarded a ferry to England the next morning, trying to cover her face with her hat as much as she could. She had hardly any coins left and began to worry about what she would do in England. She couldn't live off the three coins she had left! They would barely buy her a meal! She worried all the way there, isolating herself from the other people on the boat. Christine fought back tears, not wanting anyone to see her cry. How could Raoul do this to her? She hadn't been the perfect wife to him, but she would have never treated her that way! Well.. she did sleep with Erik, but that was before they were married! She would have _never_ slept with him after she took Raoul's name! Raoul betrayed her, broke his vows to her, and he'd done it far more than that one time. Christine couldn't stop thinking about him. It was the first time since their marriage that her thoughts were only of Raoul. That... That _bastard_! Christine was relieved when the boat docked, for she could not contain her tears any longer. As soon as she got off the boat, she quickly went to an empty street and let the tears flow. She sobbed quietly, careful not to let anyone see or hear her.

"_You must forget him, Christine,_" she whispered to herself. Christine knew she had to find employment quick. There was no way she'd survive without a steady pay. But what could she do? She didn't have many skills, and of course she couldn't sing, then Raoul would hear news of her whereabouts! Christine walked down the street, looking at the buildings. She stopped at the window of a faded brick building. Sitting in the display window was a sewing machine and a stand with a beautiful red dress on it. She could be a seamstress! Granted, she wouldn't be a very good one, but she could figure it out! Christine quickly went into the building, looking around for any workers.

"Hello?" she called, wringing her hands like a nervous child.

She heard movement coming from a back room. "I-Is anyone here?" Suddenly, the door behind the counter opened.

"I'm sorry, Miss. How may I help you?" an older woman stepped out, her graying hair tucked into a neat bun.

The woman smiled at Christine, helping her relax a bit. Christine continued to wring her hands as she spoke.

"I... I was wondering if you were hiring for a seamstress..."

The woman looked down at the desk and flipped through some papers."Well dear, we currently do not need any new employees..." the woman looked up at Christine and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Dear... are you alright?"

Christine quickly nodded, turning her head and trying to bat the tears out of her eyes. The woman gently reached across the desk and touched Christine's arm.

"Young child, you really need this job, don't you?" she asked softly.

Christine clenched her teeth and nodded. The woman came around the desk and guided Christine along with her.

"Then I shall give you a job here. Come with me, I will show you around. Do not worry, child. The girls and I will take care of you."

Christine took in a deep breath and exhaled, nodding and going with the woman. "Thank you, truly, thank you," Christine said, finally feeling like things were going to look up. The woman nodded at Christine and smiled.

"Now dear, tell me your name," she said, bringing Christine down a hallway and to a room filled with fabrics.

"C-Christine," she said, looking around.

There were racks upon racks of garments hanging, and boxes piled to the ceiling with all different labels. This must have been a storage room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Christine. My name is Annette. Would you mind explaining to me why you need this job so badly? I promise I will not judge you."

Christine felt trust in Annette, for she had given her a job so quickly. Taking in a deep breath, Christine spoke.

"I arrived from Paris this morning. Last night I found that my husband of only a month with another woman in our bed. He was very drunk and told me all about how he'd slept with many other women than me. I left him and I just couldn't stay in Paris. I was a vicomtesse, everyone would know of our sudden divorce! I just... I had to flee. So I came here, to London. But now I have no money and..."

Christine's voice broke as she recalled everything that had happen. She felt a soft hand on her back as Annette tried to calm her.

"Do not worry, I will help you. You may work here as long as you need employment."

Christine turned and hugged Annette. She'd be willing to do anything to help her and Christine appreciated it. "Thank you so much," She said as the woman smiled and returned the embrace.

"Anything, dear. Now, let's see what skills you have!"

Christine followed Annette into a room where a few other girls were sewing on machines.

"Ladies, this is Christine," Annette said, guiding Christine to an empty machine.

The girls said hello without looking up from what each of them was making. Christine shyly sat in front of the machine, looking at the oddness of it. She'd seen a machine like this a few times backstage at the Opera Populaire, but she'd never used one.

"Let's see if you can sew a pocket onto a shirt."

Annette gave Christine a shirt and a small piece of fabric."I will be back to check on you in ten minutes time."

Annette left and Christine looked around at the other girls. They were all sewing extravagant dresses and suits. Christine knew she would never be able to sew like them. She focused on the fabrics in front of her. God, she didn't even know how to turn the machine on! After struggling for a minute, a girl quickly leaned over and turned the machine on for Christine. Christine mouthed a "thank you" to the girl and readied the fabric under the needle. She carefully slid the fabric underneath, pricking her fingers a few times and yelping. She struggled again, but persisted. She needed this job and she needed this pocket to be on the shirt! After ten minutes passed, Annette returned. She quickly shut off Christine's machine.

"Alright dear, let's see what you've got," She said, picking up the shirt.

The pocket was hanging halfway off the shirt and Christine had sewn it all the way through the shirt instead of on just one side. Christine groaned and slouched over. Annette laughed a little and patted her back.

"Don't worry, not everyone is meant to be on a machine. Let's go try something else."

All day, Annette had Christine doing different jobs. Christine was awful at every single one. The poor girl couldn't even sew a button! But Annette pushed her, telling her she could do it. Finally, after hours of finding a good position for Christine, they found something she could do: dye fabric. It was one of the simplest jobs Annette could find, but it would keep Christine busy all day. She gave the job to Christine and put her to work right away.

* * *

Around nightfall, the other girls began to pack up their things and leave. They spoke of going home to their husbands and families, which made something in Christine hurt. She continued to work, not having anything else to do. She sat quietly and hung fabrics to dry. Once the other girls had left, Annette came around to lock up the doors.

"Christine? What are you still doing here?" she asked as she looked into the room.

Christine turned to her, embarrassed. "I... I have nowhere to go," She said quietly, staring down at her shoes.

Annette sighed. "Come with me, child. I live upstairs. I will find you a spot to sleep."

Christine followed behind the woman slowly, feeling that she shouldn't have asked for so much. "Madame.. I-I'm sure I can find somewhere else to stay, really," Christine said, making herself feel unwelcome.

"Nonsense! I will not have a young girl like you on the streets by yourself! Come now, I will show you where you will sleep."

Annette led Christine into a small parlor. All that was in it was a divan and end table. "I will get you a few blankets and a pillow. I'm sure you will find the divan much more comfortable than the cobblestone street."

Christine slowly went to the divan, sitting softly on the edge. Annette returned with a few blankets and a small pillow. "Here you are, my dear. Do get some rest now, I know you need it," Annette said, setting the blankets on Christine's lap.

"Thank you for being so kind to me. I am eternally grateful, "Christine spoke, bowing her head.

Annette smiled and said goodnight, heading down the short hallway to a bedroom. Christine curled up on the divan, resting her head softly on the small pillow and covering herself with the blankets. She fell asleep thinking of the child growing in her small stomach.


	6. Chapter 6: A Familiar Face

Christine awoke early in the morning, quickly heading to the small bathroom to get dressed. She frowned at the sight of her large, swelling stomach. She grabbed her corset and tied it as tight as she could, squishing her stomach down a bit. Four months had passed since she came to London and her pregnancy was becoming obvious. She was around 5 months along and was really feeling it. She was growing weaker each dat and going through far more pain than any normal woman would go throughwhile pregnant. Lately, Christine had been feeling alone and miserable, even though she had Annette watching over her. Christine tied the corset as tight as she could, trying to conceal as much of the buldging stomach as she could. Christine sighed and stood up as straight as she could. Slipping the rest of her clothing on, she pulled back her hair and headed downstairs. As soon as she got into her workroom, she knew something asn't right. She clenched her teeth as pain shuddered through her body. She tried to focus on her work, but found she couldn't. The pain she'd been going through lately was unbearable. She had to tell Annette. She'd been trying to avoid telling Annette that she was ill for some time, but she could not hide the pain anymore. Christine slowly made her way out to the front desk, seeing Annette hunched over some paperwork.

"Annette... may I speak to you?" She asked nervously.

The older woman looked up to Christine. "You do not look well," she said, examining her face. "Are you ill, child?"

Christine bit her lip and nodded. Annette stood and went to Christine.

"I knew this would happen eventually. It is just dye fumes, darling. I have another job you may do, I will put someone else on the dye room. Follow me."

Christine was shocked. Dye fumes? She didn't even have to lie! She followed her employer down to the storage room.

"Every week, sometimes twice a week, I make deliveries to the Opera House being built across town. The owner loves the costumes my girls can make and places new orders all the time. The first production at the Opera House will be a big one, too, so we must deliver at least every week before the Opera House opens. Would you be interested in delivering with me? I could sure use some help."

Christine looked at all the costumes. She longed to be back in a theatre, even if she was not the one onstage. She quickly agreed.

"Good! Here, help me grab a few costumes. I will take you on my delivery today. Come now," she said, showing Christine which costumes to take.

Grabbing as much as she could carry, Christine made her way out to a carriage Annette had gotten to take them to the Opera House. They made the short trip down to the location and Annette quickly got up, moving very fast for a woman her age. Christine followed, quickly looking around the building as she walked. It was magnificant! The high ceilings were covered in murals and marble pillars lined the walls. Annette chuckled as she saw how amazed Christine was. "The owner designed this building. He is quite the man." Christine smiled and went back to the costume storage room. After hanging up all the costumes, Annette led her back out. Christine froze when she head a familiar voice coming form the theatre. She peeked in one of the doors, stunned by who the voice came from.

A masked man stood onstage, directing the company around.

_Erik._

Christine's mouth flew open in shock, not believing what she was seeing. He was there, just across the theatre from her. Before she could process her thoughts, Annette had taken her arm gently.

"I know it is fun to watch rehearsals, but I'm afraid we have a few other deliveries to do," she said, pulling Christine from the door.

Christine couldn't believe it. He was here, in London! Why had he come here? Why had he left her in Paris? When they got back into the carriage, Christine quickly turned to Annette.

"Madame, who is the man who owns that Opera House?" she asked.

Annette looked up from the costumes. "Well, I believe his name is Erik, my dear. He is a very good man, but very mysterious. He wears a mask to hide half of his face, you see. But he is very kind and I can tell that he very much enjoys his job. I believe he is from Paris, just like you!"

Christine's heart pounded in her chest. It was him. As much as she wanted to speak to him, she would not let him know she was in London. She was still a bit angry that he left her, especially when she really needed him. But she did want to see him, just to see him still alive and happy was a blessing. So Christine continued to deliver with Annette to the Opera House every week, always making sure to take a peek into the theatre to see her angel.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

One day, Christine went downstairs to work, but was stopped by Annette.

"Christine, dear, I'm afraid you will have to make today's delivery by yourself. I have a meeting with a new client and will not be able to deliver with you. Do you think you'll be alright by yourself?"

Christine nodded, smiling. "Of course. I'll leave now! I hope your meeting goes well!"

Christine quickly went down the hall to get the costumes. She gathered them all in her arms and made her way to the carriage. "Have fun, my dear!" Annette called, chuckling at how excited Christine was. Christine waved to her and got into the carriage, pulling the costumes inside with her. She was going to be alone on the delivery! She would get to peek at rehearsals longer! Christine was almost too excited. When the carriage arrived, she giddily hopped out. She quickly brought the costumes to the costume storage area, hanging them up as neatly as she could. She then made her way out of the storage, sneaking around a little. She peeked into the theatre, surprised when she didn't see him. He was always onstage! Christine wandered away from the theatre, slightly disappointed. But her disappointment didn't last long, for she suddenly felt ill. Her abdomen suddenly flooded with pain. Christine leaned her head against a wall in the Opera House's lobby, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her teeth. Christine begins breathing heavily as the pain worsens. She gripped onto her stomach, trying her best to be silent. Suddenly, a voice coming from across the room startles her.

"Madame, are you alright?"

Christine turned her head and saw him. It was him, standing a mere five feet from her! The look on his face showed nothing but shock as questions filled his head. Is it really her? _Christine_? What is she doing here? His heart began to race as she lifted her head from the wall. Her eyes locked on his briefly before she turned her head away.

"I... I am fine," she said, though she sounded far from fine.

Erik then noticed what her skin tight corset couldn't hide. Christine looked different... she was considerably bigger than he remembered. He thought back to the last time he saw her, then quickly shoved those thoughts away. No, he would not think of that night. He left her, and although he didn't want to, he had made his choice. But his heart still held a spot for Christine, and seeing her in the state she was in made his heart hurt.

"You look far from fine, Madame. Come have a seat in my office until you are feeling better."

He turned and began to walk, but found Christine was not following him. She was still against the wall, her eyes closed again. Why did she look so pained? He went to her and helped her to his office, seating her in a chair.

"I wish to speak with you about why you are here, but I am afraid I am busy. I expect you to make yourself comfortable here until I come to receive you," he said, going back out the door before Christine could protest.

He had a rehearsal to check up on, he had no time to think of Christine de Chagny. But when Erik walked into rehearsal, he found that all he could think of what she was doing here. Why was she not in Paris with her husband? Why had she suddenly gained so much weight? Why did look so sickly? Erik found he could no longer go without having his questions answered and made his way back to his office. He had barely been in rehearsal for an hour, but he had to get answers. Erik appeared in the doorway of his office, finding Christine in the same spot he'd left her. She had her head hung low and she seemed to be much more relaxed than earlier. Erik slowly opened his mouth.

"Come with me, Vicomtesse."

Christine frowned. She hated the title that no longer belonged to her. She did not say anything and let him lead her out of the Opera House and to a carriage. She nervously climbed in and sat across from him, staring out the window.

"I hope you do not mind that I am taking you away from the Opera House. I wish to speak in private, for I have many questions for you," he said, studying her.

He had questions for_ her_? She was not the one who left her alone! Christine tried to keep a level head as the carriage came to a halt. Erik got out and Christine followed, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Before her was his secluded home, big and beautiful. She did not get to gaze at the home very long, for Erik was urgent on getting inside. She was brought to his dining hall and sat at the far end of the table. Erik disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, returning with a cup of tea. He placed it in front of her and say across the long table from her. Christine looked at the tea, then up at him. "W-Why are you being so kind to me? Letting me into your home like this?" she asked, her hands shaking in her lap. His answer was simple.

"If I want information from you, I must treat you respectfully." He folded his hands on the table and looked at her, his white mask staring straight through her soul.

"So, if you will, answer this for me: Why are you here, in London? And most importantly, why did I find you in my Opera House?"

Christine looked down at the steam rising off the tea. She slowly opened her mouth, a small voice slipping past her lips.

"Raoul betrayed me," she said, trying not to get herself upset by thinking about it. "I found out that he had been spending his time alone from me with whores. I found him in our bed with one and left him and came here. I wanted to get out of Paris, out of all of France. I knew it would be quick and easy to get here, so I came. I had no money when I arrived and found a job as a seamstress. I fell ill a few weeks ago and my employer asked me to go on deliveries with her instead. So today, she sent me alone and I became ill while on delivery..." Christine glanced up at him.

His expression was no what she expected. "So you come crying to me, even though you are with his child?"

Christine's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. She suddenly was filled with anger. "I am not!" she half yelled, her heart pounding.

Erik laughed at her. "Oh Christine, young fool. Anyone who takes a good look at you can see that you are with child! And it is obvious that you came in search of me, wishing for my help."

Christine became furious, standing at yelling at him. "I did not come for your help! _You_ requested to speak with _me_! Your help is the last thing I want!"

Her words brought Erik to his feet.

"So you mean to tell me that you have no desire to speak with me?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

Christine looked away. "No, of course I want to speak with you, for I have questions to be asked, but I did not come seeking you or your help!"

Erik laughed once more, driving Christine to become even angrier. "Christine, you know that in your state of poverty and health, you want my help."

Christine went to him quickly and slapped his cheek, letting her inner rage take over. "I do not want _your_ help, nor do I need it!" she yelled.

Erik's golden irises filled with anger. "It is like you came once again to rub the Vicomte in my face, even if your marriage to him is no more! I bring you to my home, offer to help you, even though you have betrayed me deeply, and I even try to help you with a child that is _his_!" he growled, bringing a hand to the cheek she had just slapped.

Christine's eyes filled with tears as she turned away from him. "It is not at all what you think, Erik. You do not understand."

He glared at her. He did not understand? She did not understand!

"And how do I not understand, Christine, because I believe I understand this all perfectly well!"

Christine suddenly felt ill, the color fading from her face. She knew she had to tell him her secret, even though she did not want to. She turned back to him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Because the child is not Raoul's. It is yours."


	8. Chapter 8: The Doctor's Orders

Erik's face went pale in shock.

His?

The child inside Christine was _his_?!

"How do you know?" he asked, his voice weak.

Christine shed a few more silent tears as she began to speak. "That night, when I returned to you," she says."After that night.. I did not let Raoul bed me. That is, until I found out about..." her voice trailed off, her gaze turning to the floor.

Erik looked at Christine, studying her quickly. She looked in awful heath. Her ankles were swollen, her eyes looked extremely tired, and her breaths were short, caused by the lack of air the tight corset must have been causing. Erik made a sudden realization of how her clothing was crushing the womb that held their child. He quickly grabbed her and brought her into the parlor. He forced her to turn around as his big hands quickly undid her dress.

"Erik, no!" Christine yelped, afraid of what he was doing to her.

She turned to him, readying her hand to slap him once more. Before she could, Erik grabbed her wrist.

"_Stop_," he growled, pulling the dress and ripping it as he frantically tried to free her swollen stomach.

Erik ripped the strings of the corset and tore it off of her. He left her in just her thin chemise and bloomers.

"Erik, no! Please stop!" Christine cried, shaking in fear.

He quickly sat her down on the divan and pulled up the chemise, looking at her swollen, red stomach. Christine cried out as pain shot through her abdomen. Erik's eyes filled with fear and concern.

"Christine..." he said in a state of horror. He quickly got up and grabbed his cloak. "Christine, stay here," he said sternly before bursting out the front door.

Christine sobbed. Surely he would leave her again after he'd seen the damage she'd done. She screamed out in pain and sadness as she tried to examine the state of her stomach. She couldn't move if she wanted to. Her clothes lay destroyed on the floor and she was left nearly naked on the divan. She cried and cried, worrying about what was to become of her. Her cries did not go unheard for long, though. Soon she heard the front door quickly open and the sounds of feet shuffling filled the entryway. Erik reentered the room with another man. Oh no, surely this was not going to end well for her! She began to cry again and cover her face with her hands, afraid of what they'd do to her. But the man did not hurt her. He quickly knelt beside Christine, examining the swollen skin before him.

"Jacques Augustin," Erik said, gently crouching beside Christine. "He is a doctor and a friend of mine. He will take care of you."

Christine nodded, tears falling from her chocolate eyes. Monsieur Augustin rose his head.

"She will be well in a few days' time. But she must rest, and no more corsets, Madame," he said. "You must understand that the child will be harmed if you continue to crush the womb as you have been doing. Hiding the pregnancy, as I suspect you have been doing, it _not_ worth it."

New tears formed in Christine's eyes as she nodded. Had she hurt the child? She knew she could never forgive herself if anything were to happen to it. Monsieur Augustin pulled Erik into the hall to speak briefly. Christine tried to listen as well as she could.

"Erik, I don't know who this woman is or why she is in your home, but I know you'd rather be alone, but you _must_ keep a watchful eye. That child is in danger and the woman is young. I do not believe she understands the harm she has caused herself and possibly the child."

Christine heard Erik give a frustrated sigh. "I will do what I can," he said, and then the sound of the front door being closed was heard.

When Erik returned to Christine, she was sitting up, tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried to stand.

"Christine!" he said, quickly forcing her back down on the divan. "What on Earth are you doing?"

Christine would not look at him, she was too ashamed. "I must go," she choked out. "You do not need me here to keep you worried. I will be fine."

She tried to stand once again, but he would not let her.

"Christine, please. Stop this insanity!" Erik said, grabbing her shoulders.

Christine closed her eyes tight as pain returned to her once again. She cried out and once again, tears flowed from her eyes. Erik quickly picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He pushed open the door to his bedroom. He could see the fear returning to Christine's eyes as he laid her on his bed.

"I apologize, Madame," Erik said quietly as she groaned in pain. "Be still. I will return in a moment."

He quickly returned to the kitchen, pouring her a new cup of tea. He returned to her and held the teacup to her lips. "Drink."

She did not argue, sipping the hot drink. Erik set the cup on the saucer and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Crying will not help, "he said. "Relax, Christine. The pain will pass."

Christine looked up at him, her lip quivering.

"Why are you helping me after I have wronged you so?" she asked.

Erik looked back at her, not understanding why she would ask such a foolish question. "Christine," he said. "You seem to be forgetting that this child is also mine."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Christine looked down and sighed. "I... I am sorry..." She said.

Erik could see the struggle on her face as she tried to hold back tears. Erik gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Christine, I will do everything in my power to make sure you and the child are well cared for. It would be unjust of me to leave you like this."

Christine's gorgeous chocolate eyes gazed up at his. "But what about the theatre? I know how busy you must be." Erik paused for a moment to think of an answer.

"The company will be in good hands while I take the next few days off," he answered.

Guilt consumed poor Christine. She should have never came. She should have never told him. His life was better without her. Erik could see the pain filling her eyes.

"Christine," he said. "I can see that you are worrying. Worry no longer. You will be well."

Christine looked down. "But you will not," she said, regretting it after she said it.

His eyes narrowed a tad. "You are lost in that mind of yours, Christine. Please rest," he said, beginning to stand.

Christine opened her mouth to speak, but Erik's finger silenced her. Gently putting it to her lips, he looked into her eyes.

"Rest. I will be sure to be home when you wake."

Having no other choice, she nodded and closed her eyes. She felt warmth on her body as she was covered by a blanket and her head lifted onto a soft pillow. She heard the lantern on the bedside table being blown out. The last thing she heard was footsteps leaving the bedroom before she drifted into a long, deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Putting Two and Two Together

Christine slept for nearly 19 hours, the longest she'd slept since the night she slept beside Erik. When she awoke the next morning, she saw a beautiful summer dress draped over the chair in the room.

"E-Erik..." she called.

As soon as his name left her lips, he appeared in the doorway.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at the dress.

He went over to the chair and laid a hand on the soft fabric of the gown. "You needed a gown that would not restrain," he said. "Also, some more proper fitting undergarments."

She noticed the new chemise and bloomers next to the gown for the first time. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of red as she thought of Erik picking out underwear for her. She sat up slightly, trying to get a better look at the clothing. She cringed in pain and found she could not sit up on her own. Erik saw her struggling and made his way over to her, gently laying one hand on the small of her back, the other cradling her stomach. He helped her sit up slightly, then went over and draped the gown over his arms and brought it to her. She sat in awe of the simple yet beautiful gown. It was a satin gown in a light lavender color with a little bit of lace peeking out from under the long sleeves. The gown was flowy and had plenty of room for her growing stomach. She smiled.

"Oh Erik, it is beautiful. Thank you so much." She gently trailed her fingers along the smooth fabric he was holding out for her.

"Jacques will be returning today with his wife for supper. His wife, Abigail, is a nurse. Together, the will tend to your needs for the night while I check up on the theatre," Erik said, setting the gown on the bed. "I have drawn you a bath. Here, I will help you up."

He once again put one hand on the small of her back. His other hand grasped Christine's and gently pulled her up. "Jacques said a nice, warm bath should help numb the pain."

Christine nodded and, with Erik's help, slowly made her way to the bathroom. Erik had already placed a white dressing robe beside the bath for her. He held the robe up to her as a dressing curtain so she could undress in somewhat privacy. He struggled to keep his eyes off of her, longing to see her once again in her natural form. He shook thoughts of her from his mind and wrapped her in the robe and helped her into the bath.

"Thank you," he heard her say softly as she slide down into the warm water.

Erik nodded, keeping his eyes away from her. He exited the bathroom and let out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He returned downstairs.

Christine relaxed as soon as her skin touched the warm water. Monsieur Augustin had been right, the warm water did numb the pain. She sat in the bath for nearly an hour, lightly scrubbing her skin with the rose scented soap. When she had finished washing herself and relaxing her previously pained body, she gripped both sides of the bath and tried to stand, only to find that she couldn't. She panicked a little, wanting to do it by herself so badly. She knew Erik would not be happy to have to help her out in this situation. She cringed as she tried to get out again, slipping and hitting her stomach on the side of the tub. She hadn't hit it hard enough to do any damage, but the pain was immense. She cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. Erik quickly made his way to the bathroom, finding Christine with her forehead against the edge of the bath, breathing heavily.

"Christine!" He said, kneeling beside the bath. "What's happened?"

She gripped the tub tighter, trying to fight the pain away. Erik gently touched her arm. Sighing quietly to himself, he brushed the chocolate curls from her face.

"Would you like me to help you?" He asked, stroking her arm.

She hesitated, then nodded. Erik gently slide his hand into the lukewarm water and lifted her up slowly by her armpits. Trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes off of her, he helped her stand. He reached for a towel when he heard her cry quietly. Her arms had moved to try and cover herself, her eyes had slammed shut. Erik wrapped the towel around her shivering body and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Christine, why all the tears?" he asked, using his other hand to raise her chin up.

With quivering lips, she finally spoke. "I am afraid," she whispered.

Erik's heart sank. Was she afraid of him? Did she think he would hurt her? The last thing he wanted to do was to make her fear him. Christine had opened her eyes a little and frowned.

"Not of you, Erik," she said.

He could tell that she had sensed him tense. If she wasn't afraid of him, then what was she afraid of? He took his mind off it, changing the subject. "Come, let's dress you," he said, guiding her out of the bathroom.

Returning to the bedroom, he stood her beside the unmade bed. He sensed her tense as he picked up the bloomers and chemise.

"Trust me," he said when she looked up at him.

She nodded slowly and stepped into the bloomers. Still gripping the towel tightly around herself, she helped him pull the bloomers up. Erik readied the chemise. He fought back a blush as she loosened her grip on the towel, slowly revealing her bare chest and stomach. She raised her hands above her head and Erik quickly slide the chemise onto her. He managed to only get a glimpse of her. He had noticed that pregnancy had changed her body quite a lot. Not just in bad ways, though. Her skin was creamier, with the exception of her stomach. Her figure a little fuller and her breasts enlarged, to his secret delight. Christine was beautiful. It was nearly impossible to keep his eyes off her, but he had to. Erik did not want to tempt himself in any way. He'd already done enough damage to his poor Christine. He did not want to hurt her anymore. _'Friends. That's what this had to be,'_ He thought, _'Friends who just happen to have a child together.' _God, that sounded awful. If anyone found out the child was his, Christine would be known as a whore. The more Erik thought about it, the more concerned he became. He finally understood why Christine was hiding the pregnancy in the first place. Everyone in France knew that she and the Vicomte had not shared passion in the same bed after their marriage. By now, all of France probably knew that the Vicomte had thrown Christine out. If the people knew she was with child, they would know it wasn't Raoul's. She would be called a whore and wouldn't be able to go anywhere alone anymore. No wonder she had fled to England. No wonder she had forced herself into tight clothing that masked the bump. No wonder she had acted so upset when he had pestered her about the obvious pregnancy...

Suddenly feeling horrible, Erik turned away from Christine. Christine, poor Christine. The hell he had put her through must have been unbearable. He clenched his jaw, balling his hands in fists.

"E-Erik... what's wrong?" she asked behind him, fear filling her delicate voice.

Erik didn't turn to her. For the first time in a long time, he was speechless. He suddenly tensed when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Her fingers gently caressed his shoulder as he sighed.

"I've hurt you," he choked out. Erik heard and sad sigh behind him.

"Erik, you haven't hurt me," she said. "I'm sorry I was nervous. I just..." she was cut off by his broken voice.

"No, it's not that. It's all the times I've hurt you. I left you with this child alone, made you feel like a joke when I saw that you were with child, and treated you like scum. It's not fair, Christine. Why must I be such a... monster?"

Her hand tugged on his shoulder, making him turn slightly towards her. "Erik, you are not a monster! It is not your fault! I've hurt you plenty, too. But you've forgiven me, and I've forgiven you. You must accept that.."

He said nothing, still ashamed of himself. Suddenly, his hand was entangled with another. Hers. He looked at her, holding back a small blush, though Christine was not hiding hers.

"Do not be hard on yourself," she said, looking into his eyes. "Please."

Suddenly, the two found themselves leaning closer, their mouths only inches apart. Christine's lips were parted, making it so easy for Erik to take her mouth and claim it as his. Just as he was about to kiss her, he realized he couldn't. He split away from her, pulling his hand away from hers.

"Come, we must finish dressing you. Jacques and Abigail will be here soon," he said, grabbing the dress from the bed.

Christine's lips were still parted, but her eyes were wide open and her chocolate irises were swirling with confusion and slight disappointment. Before she could even process what had just happened, Erik was lifting Christine's arms above her head and pulling the new gown onto her. He helped her smooth the fabric out quickly, needing to get out of the room.

"I will fetch you when the Augustin's arrive," he said, exiting the room in a rush.


	10. Chapter 10: A Visit from the Augustin's

Christine was left lost and alone, just like before. She slowly sat on the bed, folding her hands in her lap. What had just happened? Before she could even process her thoughts, she heard knocking on the door downstairs. She grabbed hold of the bedside table, lifting herself up. She was slowly getting stronger, but it was still very hard for her to get up. She made her way to the bathroom to check her appearance. God, she looked a mess. Her curls tossled everywhere, her face flushed and blotchy from all the crying she'd done. She tried to comb her hair with her fingers, but the effort was hopeless. She heard Erik's voice downstairs, probably greeting the Augustin's. Christine sighed and returned to the bed. In a few minutes, Erik was leading Jacques and a woman, she assumed his wife, to the bedroom.

"Ah, Christine," Monsieur Augustin said, making his way to her. "You are looking much better. I am glad to hear you have been resting."He gently took her hand and kissed it politely.

"It is nice to see you again, Monsieur," she said, a small smile forming on her face.

"Madame, meet my dear wife, Abigail," Monsieur Augustin said, gesturing to the woman standing behind him.

She introduced herself as Abigail Augustin, her voice pleasant and cheerful. She had beautiful golden blonde hair cascading down her back and her bright hazel eyes were smiling. Christine greeted her sweetly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Madame Augustin," she said, smiling a little wider.

"Oh please, dear! Call me Abigail," the woman grinned.

Another voice spoke then. "Jacques, I have had our meal prepared and it is ready in the dining hall. We should head down," Erik said.

Jacques nodded in agreement. "It would be good for Christine to have a meal," Monsieur Augustin said.

She looked up at the sound of her name to see Erik nodding. He approached her, helping her stand and linking arms with her. Jacques and Abigail held hands and made their way downstairs to the dining hall. Erik walked a bit slower so Christine could walk comfortably. When they finally made it down the stairs, Jacques was pulling out a chair for Abigail to sit. Erik did the same for Christine and she sat down, trying to ignore the small bit of pain in her abdomen. Erik placed beautiful plates filled with delicious looking food in front of each person. Christine was slightly surprised, not knowing he could cook. As soon as Erik sat, they all began to eat. Abigail spoke up.

"So Erik, how long has the lovely young Christine been staying with you?" she asked.

Without looking up from his plate, Erik spoke. "Just about 3 days," he said.

"Are you comfortable here, Christine?" Jacques asked her.

She nodded. "Erik has been taking very good care of me," she said, a smile forming on her lips as she gazed at him.

Unfortunately, he was not gazing back. Christine sighed to herself.

"So Christine, If you don't mind my curiosity, where is your husband?" Abigail asked.

Cheeks flushing, Christine looked down. Why did Raoul always have to come up? "I am no longer married," she said quietly. "He threw me out after I caught him with another woman..." Christine choked back tears, not wanting to cry in front of the guests. The pain of that night returned to her heart. She still could not believe Raoul had done that to her.

Abigail immediately started apologizing. "Oh dear, I am so sorry!" she said.

"It is alright," Christine said, faking a brave smile.

Erik could see right through it.

"So... what will you do now that you are carrying his child?"

Christine bit her lip, glancing over at Erik. His eyes were focused on his fork. Swallowing hard, Christine slowly spoke. "The child isn't his," she said quietly.

Jacques and Abigail's faces were full of shock. They must've thought she was a whore, just like everyone else who saw her pregnant and alone. No one had respect for women like Christine, even though it wasn't all her fault. Christine bowed her head once more, not able to look at anyone else.

"Then... who's child is it?" Abigail asked.

Christine couldn't speak. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over her long lashes. Before the tears could fall, someone spoke.

"The child is mine," Erik said, silencing the Augustin's.

Christine looked up at him, shocked that he would tell. Jacques looked over at Erik, shocked beyond belief.

"Erik?" He said. Erik didn't say anything.

Christine piped up, feeling as if she had to defend Erik and herself.

"I-It was before I was married," she said. "And.. And he didn't know about my state until I came here. I tried to hide it from him because I didn't know I would run into him here and I hid the pregnancy because I didn't want anyone to think bad of me and..." That was the last thing Christine could remember before she blacked out.

Erik quickly got up and went to Christine, who had fallen from her chair. Her kneeled down and leaned her against his leg. Brushing the chocolate curls from her face, he spoke.

"Christine, it's alright.. come on, wake up.." he said.

Abigail and Jacques were now up, crouching down beside the two. Abigail took Christine's pulse in her wrist. "She's okay, she must have just gotten stressed and lightheaded," she said. "The poor child. We didn't mean to make her upset."

Erik nodded, but kept his attention on Christine. Her once heavy breathing was now returning to normal. Her eyes began to flutter, then finally opened.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked, looking around frantically.

Erik restrained her from moving too much. "It's alright, Christine," he said. "You just had a slight accident a moment ago. Everything will be alright."

Her beautiful eyes looked up into his slightly concerned, golden ones.

"I think it is time for you to rest a bit more," he said, gently sliding his arm under her knees to carry her.

Christine nodded and laid her head on his strong shoulder. Erik stood, going towards the staircase. The Augustin's followed close behind and everyone made their way to the bedroom. Erik set Christine on his bed once more, being careful to be as gentle as possible. Abigail began apologizing once again, bless her heart. Christine reached out and took Abigail's hand.

"I know you meant no harm," Christine said in a hushed voice.

Abigail nodded and squeezed Christine's hand. Erik took a moment to glance at the clock.

"I must be going soon," he said. "I must visit the theatre tonight. Will you be alright with Jacques and Abigail, Christine?"

She nodded, but her eyes begged to differ. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Erik asked. The Augustin's both complied and left the room. Kneeling beside the bed, he stroked Christine's arm.

"Please relax. Jacques and Abigail will take very good care of you. I will return in a few hours. I promise."

His promise made Christine relax a little and she nodded. She badly wanted him to stay, but she knew he had other priorities. Erik placed a polite kiss on Christine's hand before getting up and letting the Augustin's back in. After they entered, he left for the theatre.

The whole time Erik was gone, Christine was a mess. Abigail had tried to feed Christine the rest of her supper, but Christine could not keep any food down. An hour after Erik left, Christine found herself with her head in the toilet bowl, retching horribly. Abigail sat beside her, stroking her back lightly as everything Christine had eaten in the last day made its way back up. When a good 10 minutes of retching was over, Christine was out of breath and crying. Together, Jacques and Abigail lifted her back to the bed and examined her for illness. Christine cried through the whole examination. Pain shot through her hips and inner thighs. Abigail tried to comfort Christine, but nothing could calm her. She cried and screamed through the pain. She was never one to handle pain well and it didn't help that she felt alone without Erik there. She felt as though she would retch again, but there was nothing to come up. Everything she'd eaten recently was down the toilet

* * *

After two hours of screaming and crying and pain, Jacques finally gave her pain medication. Of course, to Christine's misfortune, it didn't kick in for another hour. By that time, a carriage was pulling up in front of the home. Abigail sighed in relief when she saw the masked man get out and shuffle inside.

"Don't worry, dear. He's returned," she said soothingly to Christine.

When he appeared in the doorway, his eyes were wide. The room smelled awful and Christine looked a mess. "What the hell happened while I was away?"He asked, rage filling his eyes as he glared at Jacques.

Jacques wiped his hands on a towel. "Christine seems to be suffering from a very complicated pregnancy. She's thrown up everything she's eaten that hasn't yet been digested, she's having pain in her hips and inner thighs, and she's in a very complicated emotional state. At roughly 25 weeks along, she shouldn't be having these symptoms for long. It was crazy, because it started the minute you left and stopped as soon as you arrived. I believe that the poor child feels frightened and upset when you leave her, causing sudden symptoms."

Erik quickly went to Christine, brushing her wild curls from her wet face.

"I'm afraid that Christine is not the best person to have a child. She's very small and still very young. She must be extra careful if you two want this baby to be alright."

Christine fought back more tears, biting her lip until it came close to bleeding. Erik sighed silently and looked to Jacques. "

How can I help her when she becomes ill like this?" he asked.

Jacques took a seat on the chair. "Well, I have left you some pain medication she should take twice a day. Mainly, she just needs to relax. She's very, very stressed. Rest and relaxation should do the trick. Maybe help her stretch out in the daytime so she doesn't have such bad pains in her legs. Also, for you, Erik, go out and buy some brandy. You'll need it. I certainly need some right now," Jacques uttered, massaging his temples.

Abigail looked over at Jacques, communicating with her husband silently. As if on cue, he got up and went to the bathroom, wetting a rag for Christine's head. Abigail pulled Erik aside.

"What is your status with Miss Christine?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Erik was taken aback by the question. "Abigail, that is none of your business," he said, irritated.

"Erik, trust me. Because if you two do have something going on, I think you know exactly how to relax her."

Erik's face went red in both embarrassment and slight anger. "Abigail," he muttered.

"Consider it, Erik," she said, giving him a small wink. Soon after, Erik ushered out the Augustin's, thanking them and closing the door.

When he returned to Christine, the look on her face had gone from relaxed to discomforted.

"What hurts?" He asked, walking to the bed.

She didn't speak, just blushed. Erik furrowed his eyebrows, then realized. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He let his hand gently make its way to her lower abdomen. Christine blushed harder as he ran his hand from her lower abdomen to her hips, then inner thighs. Christine arched her back slightly while Erik tried to control himself. Maybe Abigail was right... No, of course not! He and Christine were no longer like that. The thoughts kept pushing their way into Erik's mind as he softly caressed her hips. God, she had acquired some gorgeous curves. He heard a sharp breath come from her soft lips as his hand slipped. He quickly pulled it away and clutched it to his chest. He slowly turned to Christine, ashamed of the slip. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red as she remembered the last night they spent together. Erik turned away from her again, but turned back when he felt a hand on his elbow. His hand left his chest and Christine grasped it in hers. Erik hid a small blush. When he didn't make another move, Christine propped herself up on her elbows and took his other hand, laying it back on her thigh. Erik resumed caressing her thigh, making sure he still controlled himself.

"Your touch is relaxing," Christine said softly.

Erik was taken aback a bit, for he thought his touch could only hurt, not heal. Nevertheless, he continued to comfort Christine. After sitting together for a while, he turned to her. "It is getting late," he said.

"You should dress for bed," he said, resting his hand on her leg. Her eyes found his and she nodded.

"Would you help me?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

Erik hesitated. He didn't know if he could control himself anymore. He knew she craved his touch just as much as he craved hers, but he couldn't let it happen. He was in denial. He exhaled, then nodded and sat her up. He walked to the armoire and pulled out a silk nightgown. Christine looked over at him.

"Erik... where did you get that?" she asked, gazing at it.

He returned to her. "The least I could do for you is pick out a new nightgown and some new day dresses," he said, letting her feel the fabric.

She smiled and, with Erik's help, stood up. He helped her out of her day gown and into the night gown. It fit well over her swollen stomach and the fabric felt soft against her skin. She blushed a little when she saw how low cut the gown was. Apparently Erik didn't realize how low cut it was when he bought it, because when he saw the cleavage peeking out the top, he couldn't help but stare. Christine broke his stare with her thanks.

"Thank you, Erik. You are too good to me," she said, embracing him in a hug.

The feeling of her body against his again made his heart speed up a bit. He nodded, accepting her thanks, though all he could think about was her.

"Are you going to bed, too?" She asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her. Her arms were still around him, her fingers tracing his spine.

"I will be going to sleep soon in the parlor," he said, locking his hands together behind her back.

Christine frowned. "Erik, that's not right. This is your room, you should be sleeping in here. If you're uncomfortable sharing a bed with me, I'll sleep in the parlor..."

Erik tightened his arms around her. "You need the rest more than I," he said. "I will be with you in the morning. I promise."

Christine sighed, defeated. "Alright.." she said, stepping back from the embrace.

She went over to Erik's bed and climbed in. Erik pulled the covers over her and brushed the curls from her face.

"Goodnight," he said, letting his fingers stroke her arm lightly as he pulled it away.

Christine smiled at him and turned over, closing her eyes. Erik retreated to the parlor, grabbing a blanket and removing his shirt and trousers. He climbed on the divan that was in the corner by the fireplace so he could sleep. When he started to fall asleep, he heard movement coming down the stairs. He was very tired, having not slept the first night Christine was with him, and did not want to get up. He closed his eyes again and adjusted himself so he was on his back. A few moments later, he was slightly startled by someone beside him. He opened his eyes and saw a sleepy Christine climbing on the divan and snuggling up beside him, her head laying on his chest.

"Goodnight, my angel," she whispered before falling asleep.

Erik was stunned by her actions, but did not fight them. He wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her closer. When he knew she was asleep, he lay a small kiss on her forehead and smiled, falling asleep soon after.


	11. Chapter 11: The Opera Perdu

The next morning, Erik awoke alone. At first he panicked when he realized Christine was not there, but then he heard a familiar sound coming from upstairs. He followed the voice up to his bedroom, then to the bathroom door. She was singing. She was singing! It had been so long since he'd heard her sing. His heart sped up as he found himself getting lost in her voice. After listening to his angel sing, he recognized the song. It was a lullaby he sung to her when she first moved into the Opera Populaire and couldn't sleep at night. He felt a warm feeling in his chest. She actually remembered it? It was like his heart skipped a beat. He was the happiest he'd been since he saw Christine in his theatre. He smiled to himself and went to the armoire, pulling out a clean shirt, clean breeches, and pair of trousers. He took his time dressing so he could hear her sing. When she finished the lullaby, Erik had just finished changing into his breeches and trousers. He slid into his shirt and began to button it when the bathroom door opened. Christine emerged with a towel draped around herself. She startled when she saw Erik in the room.

"Erik, I didn't know you were awake," she said, pink cheeks highlighting her glowing skin.

Erik turned to her, still fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as he gazed at her. "I just woke recently. It was nice to hear you singing after so many silent months," he said, smirking.

He tucked his shirt into his trousers and went back to the armoire. He pulled out a light yellow dress and brought it to Christine. "Because you seem very happy this morning," he said, resisting the urge to kiss her cheek. Christine grinned and examined the dress.

"Oh Erik, it's lovely," she said. "Would you mind helping me into it?"

He nodded, going to the chair and picking up her folded bloomers and chemise. What he turned around to see was not what he expected.

He turned to find Christine bare naked. He swallowed hard and tried not to think about this gorgeous creature in front of him. He approached her, legs a little unsteady. She looked at his face, not even thinking of the fact she was naked in front of him. Erik's heart was racing and Christine could tell.

"It's not like you haven't seen me like this before," she whispered as she stepped into the bloomers.

He focused on the chemise in his hands. "Yes, but you caught me off guard," he mumbled as she lifted her arms above her head.

He helped her slide into the chemise, his hands gracing her bare skin as he pulled it onto her. The tension between them was like fog, blinding them both. Erik picked up the yellow dress and unbutton the front. Christine slipped into it and adjusted the sleeves. Erik worked on the button, trying not to touch too much exposed cleavage. When he finished buttoning it, he took a step back to look at her.

"Wait, no looking yet!" She giggled. "Let me do my hair first, then you can see."

She quickly disappeared into the bathroom and Erik couldn't help but smile. He went and pulled a hat box out of the armoire and set it on the bed for Christine when she finished her hair. He put on a tan waistcoat that went with his tan trousers. When Christine came out of the bathroom, she smiled.

"Did you try and match me on purpose?" She teased.

Erik laughed and gestured to the hatbox. "Your hair looks lovely," he said.

She had pulled half of her curls up and let the rest flow over her shoulder. She would look ravishing in the hat he'd bought to match her dress. Christine went to the box and opened it, smiling when she saw what was inside.

"Erik, you've outdone yourself," she beamed, putting it on.

"Not quite yet," he said, walking to her. He pulled a necklace out of his pocket, going behind her and putting it on for her.

Christine's hand went to the diamonds being put around her neck. "Oh Erik..." she said, gazing in the mirror. "It's beautiful."

Her face was filled with joy as she turned to him and hugged him, pressing her cheek to his chest. He smiled and stroked her back. "Are you feeling well today?" he asked, twirling one of her curls with his finger.

"Oh yes, I'm feeling grand!" She grinned.

He smiled and moved his hand to her shoulders, moving her in front of him. "Good, because I'd like you to come to the theatre with me today," he said. "I could use some company."

A smile crept back onto Christine's face. "Of course, that sounds delightful," she said. God, she could kiss him.

Erik linked arms with her. "Shall we?" he said, smirking.

Christine giggled. "We shall," she said, and Erik led the way.

Their carriage stopped in front of the theatre.

"Welcome to the Opera Perdu," Erik greeted, helping Christine out of the carriage.

Christine gazed up at the glorious building. She hadn't gotten to take time looking at the building while doing deliveries. Linking arms with Christine, Erik walked into the building.

"This place is yours?" She asked in amazement.

"Every inch of it," he answered, smirking. "I designed it and I am now the proud owner."

Christine turned to him. "You designed this?"

She was beyond amazed. The building was gorgeous. High ceilings, red carpeting, white marble pillars lining the walls. Erik smiled to himself as he watched her look at all the details.

"I did," he said. "I designed it back in Paris and sent the blueprints to a dear friend of mine here. When I finally arrived in London, it was just about done. We're opening our first show, Beethoven's Fidelio, in a month. We've been rehearsing since I arrived in London. I will admit, it has been quite different working with actors other than the ones at the Opera Populaire," he said, taking her down a lit hallway.

"This lighting is incredible, Erik!" Christine said, marveling over the brightness of the rooms.

"Electricity is a great thing," he winked, making her giggle.

She stopped walking and turned to him. "So... where are the secret passage ways?" she asked, smirking.

Erik returned the smirk. "You know me so well," he said.

He brought her a little farther down the hall, then ducked into a darker area that was unlit. He pulled Christine along as they ran through the walls.

"Wow Erik, even the inside of the walls are lit," Christine laughed.

"Well, of course. I wouldn't want to trip and be heard, would I?" Christine laughed again.

Soon, Erik ducked out of the wall, bringing Christine with him. They were now backstage, near the dressing rooms.

"You never fail to impress me," Christine smiled.

Erik pulled her closer to him and smirked. He released her arm for a moment. "I'm going to tell the actors to get ready to rehearse because the boss is here," he said. "Stay here, I'll only be a moment."

Christine nodded and smiled. Erik disappeared off towards the dressing rooms.

While Christine waited for Erik's return, she heard her name.

"Christine?" the voice said. Christine turned to see her old employer. "Oh my God, is that you Christine?" she said, smiling.

Christine smiled widely. "Annette!" She beamed, taking the woman's hands.

"Dear child, I've been so worried about you! You look lovely, where have you been?" she asked, taking a closer look at her.

"Oh Annette, I have had the most eventful week of my life," she said. "When I was making deliveries, an old friend of mine ran into me here! I've been with him for the past few days. I'm so sorry I never got the chance to report back to you. I've been ill most of the time, unfortunately."

Annette nodded. "It is understood. Christine... may I ask you something?"

Christine nodded. "Oh, of course," she said.

Annette's eyes wandered down to Christine's stomach. "I've suspected for a while that you're with child... is it true?"

Christine released one of Annette's hands to place it on her stomach. "I am," she said, a small smile on her face.

Annette's eyes grew sad. "What will you do without it's father present?" she asked quietly.

Christine pondered the question, not quite understanding. "Oh... well... the child is not the Vicomte's..." she said, looking down.

Annette looked confused. "Then, dear, who is the father?"

Christine squeezed Annette's hand. "Well... the friend I happened to run into here..." she said, her voice trailing off.

Annette's eyes widened a little. "Oh..." she said.

Christine moved closer. "I swear to you that it was before I was married, I would have never cheated on the Vicomte as he did to me. But my friend is coming back soon to fetch me here, and you must promise not to tell anyone that I am more than just his old friend. Do you swear it to me, Annette?" Christine asked in a hushed voice.

Annette looked into Christine's eyes and nodded. "The secret is safe," she said.

Christine let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Annette. God bless you."

Annette nodded and smiled. "You know, I've been looking at you and I recognize that ensemble you've got on from somewhere.." She said.

Before Christine could respond, Erik appeared around the corner.

"Thank you for your patience, Christine," he said. He and Christine linked arms once again.

Annette's eyes widened when she saw who the man was. Christine quickly covered.

"Erik, this is my old boss, Annette. She employed me as a costume delivery girl here when I arrived in London. She is the Saint who kept giving me easy jobs when I was ill and should've been fired," Christine said, smiling a bit.

Erik kissed Annette's hand. "Of course. It is a pleasure to hear of this story, Madame. I will remember what a kind soul you have when I send your payment this week," he smirked.

Annette grinned and curtsied. "Bless you, sir," she said. "Well, I should get back to work. It was lovely to see you again, Christine. I'm glad that you're in good hands!" She smiled and waved as she left the room.

Christine grinned. "That woman is one of the kindest I've ever met," she said.

Erik watched the woman leave. "I could tell. I've spoken to her before, I send her sketches of costumes so she make them. She is a very kind woman indeed."

Christine looked at him. "Wait, you send her sketches?" she asked. "No wonder my dresses are so beautiful! You've been having her make them, haven't you?"

Erik laughed a little. "Looks like I've been busted, haven't I?" he said. Christine laughed and bumped into him playfully. Erik smirked and began to walk.

"Come now, I have a rehearsal to get to," he teased. Christine laughed quietly and nodded.


	12. Chapter 12: Out to Lunch

Erik brought Christine into the audience seating, helping her sit comfortably. He kissed her hand politely, making her smile. God, she had a beautiful smile.

"I will return to you in no time. I'll be sitting right there on stage if you need me."

Christine nodded. "I'll just be watching you," she said, and with that, he smiled and ran to the stage.

Christine spent most of the time gazing at Erik as he directed the company. He looked perfect onstage, handsome in every way. She rested her hands on her stomach and watched. She'd never really gotten to see many Operas, she'd usually been too busy being in them. It felt good to get to watch for once. About an hour and a half into the rehearsal, Erik piped up.

"Alright, you may all leave for lunch break! I expect you all back in forty minutes!" He clapped his hands and made his way off stage and to Christine. He took her hands to help her stand. She stood up and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't let them go. "Let's go eat," he said. "I'm sure you're famished since we didn't really eat breakfast."

Christine nodded. "Lunch sounds lovely," she smiled.

Erik led her out of the aisle and to the lobby. As they exited the building, they passed a group of actors that sat on the front step.

"Sir! May we ask, why such a long lunch break today?" One asked.

Erik looked to Christine. "I have a guest today, and I would like to treat her to a nice lunch," he said. "Plus, when you all work hard, you get rewarded."

One of the ballerinas piped up. "I think it's just 'cause the boss has got himself a _lady_!" she said, giggling. Christine blushed as Erik covered for them. "Christine is not _mine_, children," he said.

"Not yet, anyways!" A boy laughed.

Erik laughed and Christine blushed even more. Could they not tell that she was with child? Maybe it was different with the younger children and being pregnant and unmarried was acceptable. Either way, Erik bid the young actors farewell and led her to a small cafe across the road.

* * *

Once in the cafe, Erik pulled out a chair for Christine. "Order whatever you would like," he said, seating himself down.

Christine stared at the menu, looking at what it had on it. Erik smiled at her. She looked lovely. He wished he could've told those children that she was his. Maybe someday she might feel the same as he did. A few minutes later, Erik had placed their order. One glass of Red Wine with bread for himself and a cup of tea and a scone for Christine. He secretly wanted her to eat light so he could possibly take her to dinner tonight, also. Their small meal was delivered quite quickly. Erik could tell Christine was starving, as she ate faster than he'd ever seen. He reached out his hand and touched her arm.

"Young child," he said gently.

She looked at him, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She nodded and slowed down. Erik sat back, sipping his wine. Christine set the scone down and sipped the piping hot tea.

"Do not burn your mouth, Christine," he said. As soon as he said it, she quickly set the tea in the saucer and yelped. Erik closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Christine, you must be careful," he said. He took her tea and began to stir it for her. "Have a sip of wine to sooth your tongue."

Christine didn't hesitate to reach for Erik's glass, taking a small sip. Christine never really drank, so the taste was a bit foreign to her, but she enjoyed it. When Erik saw how she enjoyed it, he stopped a waiter and asked for another glass. He passed the tea back to Christine, who now drank it carefully. Erik's new wine appeared and he silenced Christine before she protested.

"You may have that one, I know you enjoy it," he said.

Christine simply nodded and gave a quick, "Thank you," before sipping the wine again.

Erik's eyes returned to Christine's. "Madame, I have something I would like to discuss with you," he said, folding his hands on the table.

Christine returned his look, a bit of concern in her eyes. "What is it, Erik?" she asked quietly.

He studied her face. "When you are well, what are you planning on doing? Where will you go?"

The light in Christine's eyes died. "I... I thought I was to stay with you..." she said, looking down in fear.

Erik took a sip of his wine. "You have no plans to return to France?" he asked, slightly surprised that she had no plans of leaving again. She looked up again.

"Not without you," she said, her voice becoming shaky. "It is not right for our child to be without it's father."

Erik simply nodded. "You are right. You and the child are welcome to stay with me. We will discuss other details when the due date approaches."

Christine looked up at him, her eyes still filled with worry. Would he let her stay? Does he want her to? Her thoughts were cleared when she felt a hand on hers.

"Your face went pale. Christine, are you ill?" he asked in a hushed voice.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes on their hands. "N-No, I am well," she said, exhaling.

Erik gently caressed her hand for a moment, then released it so she could finish eating. Christine finished drinking her tea, then took another sip of her wine. She didn't touch her scone or wine after that. Erik finished his wine and bread quickly, for he was concerned about his dear Christine. He stood and took her hands to help her stand. His lips brushed her ear, sending a chill through her spine.

"Do not fret, young angel. I will take care of you as long as you want me to," he whispered.

Christine relaxed, nodding at him. Linking arms, they exited the cafe.

Once they were back in front of the Opera Perdu, Erik turned to Christine. "Now, come on, let's see that beautiful smile once more before I must return to work. I miss the cheeriness you had this morning," he said, his hand trailing down from her elbow to her hand.

She blushed a small blush and smiled.

"That's it," he smiled in return. He gently kissed her hand. "I will return to you again when rehearsal is over. If you feel ill, do not hesitate to yell for me," Erik said, releasing her hand.

Christine nodded, smiling slightly and making her way back to her seat.


	13. Chapter 13: French Letters

Erik returned to the stage, where most of the company was already standing. Clapping his hands, he yelled, "From the top, ladies and gentlemen! I would like to see it from the top!"

The actors scrambled to their places on the stage. The rehearsal was to last the rest of the day, but Erik only planned on staying three more hours. He did not want to exhaust Christine. Soon she would need to be back in the comfort of his home. Christine found herself very tired after being back in rehearsals for about an hour. Her eyelids felt heavy and her brain foggy. She needed a nap badly. Before long, she had fallen into a soft sleep. She began to have a pleasant dream that took place at the end of her pregnancy. Erik was with her, holding her hand. But the dream soon turned ugly when labor began. She dreamt that the labor was awful, painful, and very difficult. It lasted hours and Erik was outside the room, stressed and the most tense she'd ever seen him. He pounded his fists on the wall as Christine barely made it through the long, difficult labor. She cried and asked to see her child. She dreamt that the midwife did not want to give her the child and had a constant look of fear on her face. When Christine demanded to see the child, it was brought to her. What she saw was something of a nightmare. The baby was hideous, the skin on its face thin. You could see the veins near its eyes sticking out. It's lip was cleft and it's eyes dark. Before the dream could continue, Christine was awoken was a sturdy hand on her leg.

"Sleeping during a rehearsal? I don't think my Christine would do that," Erik teased, smiling at her.

Christine looked at him, her heart beating fast. Erik saw the fear in her eyes.

"Christine, what is wrong?" he asked, quickly moving his hand to her stomach for the first time.

Christine took a moment to catch her breath. "N-Nothing... just a nightmare..." she said, closing her eyes momentarily.

Erik sighed. "Come along. I am almost finished with my work," he said, taking her hands in his.

She nodded and stood, letting him lead her down the hall towards the lobby, disappearing into Erik's office. He had her sit on a chair while he quickly signed some paperwork. Erik could tell something was troubling her. He frowned and set down his papers.

"Christine, what is troubling you so?" he asked.

She bit her lip and kept her eyes down. "What if the child is not normal?" she asked quietly.

Erik's heart sank. He was afraid this would come up. "What do you mean?" His voice broke in the middle of his sentence and he hated himself for it.

Christine fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "I... I dreamt that it was born underdeveloped.." she said, feeling horrid.

Erik sighed and stood up, going to her and laying a hand on her back. "Christine, it wouldn't be your fault if the child was born different. It would be mine. We would love it either way."

Christine turned and looked up to him. "No, Erik, don't say that! I mean, of course we would love it no matter what, but it would not be your fault!" She said.

Erik touched his mask lightly and swallowed. "Of course it would, Christine. It's father is a monster. If it was born with a face like this, it would be all my fault. I couldn't live with myself if it looked anything like me..."

Christine stood up and took his hand. "Erik, don't say that," she pleaded, looking into his eyes. Her chocolate irises swirled with sadness and desperation. "Erik, people will love our child if it is anything like you. You are no monster. You are an angel. A beautiful, kind, glorious angel. I would give anything to have a child like you."

Erik looked at her longingly. "Even you recoiled in horror at the sight of this face," he said, the sound of heart break filling his voice.

"Erik... that was a long time ago, and I didn't mean to. You know I didn't mean to. I'm not horrified of your face. I love it. I... I love you," she said, her lips parted slightly as her eyes overflowed with love.

Erik was shocked. She loved him? She really loved him? His heart was about to burst with joy when he suddenly felt her warm lips against his. His hands slid onto her hips as hers touched his unmasked cheek and neck. The kiss was heated and full of love and need for each other. Erik stroked Christine's hips as she pressed herself against him, deepening this kiss. He felt her soft tongue slowly flick against his and he could no longer control himself. He gripped the fabric around her hips in his fists and sucked on her bottom lip. Christine moaned softly into his mouth, melting away at his touch. Erik finally pulled his mouth from her sand grabbed her hand. He brought her out of his office and quickly outside of the Opera House. He stopped a carriage and they climbed in, sharing more heated kisses in the privacy of the closed doors. When the carriage came to a halt, Erik quickly helped Christine out and threw a few coins on the driver's seat.

Erik fumbled with the house key and finally got the door open. He could tell Christine was growing tired but wanted this to continue. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. He set her on his bed, gazing at her. He climbed on top of her and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back ferociously, taking Erik by surprise. His hands found the buttons on the front of her gown. He fumbled with the small buttons, cursing under his breath when his big hands could not undo the buttons. Christine's delicate hands slide up to her bodice and undid the buttons for him. The kiss grew more intense as Christine's hands explored his chest. She began to unbutton his waistcoat. Erik pulled out of the kiss to help her. He stood at the foot of the bed and removed his waistcoat and shirt. Christine propped herself up on her elbows, breathing heavily as she watched him. Erik felt his heart warm as Christine smiled. She looked happy and in love. She was in love _with him_! He couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that she really loved him. He took her hands and had her stand in front of him. He removed her yellow gown and tossed her hat aside. She removed the necklace, setting it on the bedside table. Erik quickly removed her chemise and bloomers. _'This can't really be happening,'_ he thought. The love of his life was before him, just as he'd seen her on that night so many months ago. He was speechless, gazing at her beauty. Christine smiled brightly, setting her hands on his neck and cheek. She kissed him softly and slowly. He returned the gentle kiss, his hands lifting her back up once again. He set her back on his soft mattress once again and her legs consumed him. Something within them sparked and the kiss grew more urgent. The force of their lips against each other's was heated and strong. Christine's hand slide up to his mask, but before she could remove it, Erik's hand grasped hers.

"Please, Erik," she whispered parting their lips for a brief second.

Erik hesitated, then slowly released her hand. She slide off the mask and lay it beside them. Opening her eyes slightly, she smiled.

"There's that beautiful face," she said, kissing the mangled flesh.

Her small kisses trailed up to his ear as her delicate voice filled his ear.

"Now, are you going to make love to me, or are we just going to lay here like idiots?" she teased.

Erik's senses ignited and his hands were now unstoppable, but Christine seemed not to mind. His mouth planted kisses on her jaw, the neck. Soon his hands joined in as the massaged Christine's breasts. She moaned softly, cocking her head back a little. Erik knew they were both more than ready to get to it, but he told himself to take his time. The last time they had slept together, it was purely lust. This time, he wanted to make sure it was purely _love_.

He kissed down to her breasts and Christine moaned once more.

"E-Erik..." she said, her body giving a light shudder.

He teased her nipples with his thumb, sending out another shudder. He sucked her delicate, swollen breasts until they hardened. He then planted kisses all the way down her stomach, his mind filling with happy thoughts of the child they were to have. He heard her gasp as he lowered his head, spreading her legs apart. His breath against her hot flesh made her body arch, sending out a quiet whimper. He lowered his lips to her skin and she tensed, releasing a long moan. His hands stroked her delicate thighs and he felt her grabbing at the sheets as she breathed in short, heavy breaths. Her hand shook as it reached down, grabbing at his as she cried out his name again. He got the message and brought his lips back up to hers. He teased her mouth with his tongue, tracing the inside of her lip with it. She bite his lower lip in return, causing Erik to smirk. His hands returned to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them as she gasped. His lips left hers and kissed her neck. The kisses once again moved lower and his teeth grazed her nipple.

Christine grabbed onto Erik's arms. Raoul hadn't made love to her in this way. The one time they did sleep together, he spent most of the time finding ways to pleasure himself, not her. He had hardly touched her. But with Erik, it felt like he had been pleasuring her for hours and hours. His touch melted her, her mind dripping into a puddle of new thoughts. She hadn't known that he knew her this well, what she liked and what she didn't. Erik slowly rose and unbutton his trousers, quickly taking them from his legs. Soon, his breeches disappeared and Christine beheld the sight before her. He was beautiful. She could see the fire burning beneath his skin. His muscles flexed and her eyes wandered down his lean body and she saw the slightly familiar clean trail of hair along his waistline. Her cheeks turned pink as she took in the sight of what was beneath. Her eyes shot up and caught a hold of his. His golden irises showed no fear, no embarrassment. Her eyes took in his whole being. Her body reacted to the sight, embarrassing her. She didn't have time to be embarrassed, though, for soon the weight of the bed shifted and Erik was back on top of her. His head dipped to right below her neck, sucking on her collarbone. Christine's knees buckled together as she grew nervous. Erik noticed this immediately and planted a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I won't hurt you, Christine," he said as his hands pulled apart her knees, opening the space between her legs back up.

"You must trust me."

She nodded quickly, biting her lip. Erik moved a kiss to her shoulder gently and stroked her sides. Christine relaxed a bit, then finally their bodies collided, drawing out moans from both of them. Christine had been a bit naive, forgetting the power he had had last time. Erik began with his hips thrusting slowly, but sped up as he felt Christine growing anxious. The passion between them grew stronger and Christine let out another moan. The air around them filled with heat and sensation that was thick like fog. Christine trembled beneath Erik as he claimed her mouth. Her lips were wet and swollen from all of his kisses, but that didn't stop them from inviting their teeth and tongues once more. Her hand trailed down to his chest, her fingers briefly teasing his nipple. She began to lightly caress his sides when his speed increased. She dug her fingers into his lower back and deepened their kiss. Christine felt herself ready to climax. When she finally did, she released a loud cry from her lips, tilting her head back and letting her body go limp. Her legs throbbed as Erik continued. He found release inside her and his arms grew weak, trembling as he collapsed beside her. He took her into his arms, laying her head on his chest as her stroked her tossled chocolate curls. As her breathing calmed, Christine felt a hand glide down to her stomach. Erik leaned over and planted a kiss on her swollen womb, his fingers gently tracing her stretch marks. She gazed down at him, smiling and hiding tears of joy. To her surprise, he began to sing the lullaby she'd sang that morning in the bath. She felt the small being inside her relax, not stirring and kicking as it usually did. Christine stroked Erik's hair, drifting off to sleep as he sang.


	14. Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors

They made love over and over that night, not getting much sleep. As a result, they both stayed in bed until late the next day, waking around 11. Christine woke first, slowly getting up and going to the white robe in the bathroom. She wrapped it around herself and emerged, finding Erik sitting up in bed, running his hand through his hair. She smiled and went to him, kissing his lips softly. He returned the smile and the kiss, pulling away to caress her cheek.

"It is lovely to see you so happy," he said, making her smile again.

She sat beside him and lay her head on his shoulder. "Shouldn't you be at rehearsal?" she asked, planting a small kiss on his jaw.

Erik shrugged. "Whether I am present or not should not determine the amount of work that gets done."

Christine laughed a little. "You are right, but I think we should still go. I like it there and I love to see how the company looks up to you."

Erik smiled and kissed her forehead. "Alright. Go clean up, I will lay out a dress for you and make us tea," he said, getting up and going to the closet.

Christine giggled a bit at his nakedness, playfully running up and hitting his butt before slipping into the bathroom. He smirked and chuckled lightly, dressing himself and laying out a light pink summer dress. He finished dressing and retrieved his mask, slipping it over the mangled side of his face. He walked to the kitchen with a bit of a spring in his step.

Christine smiled when she emerged from the bathroom. Another beautiful dress awaited her. She slipped into it, letting her freshly styled curls flow down her back. She padded down to the kitchen, sneaking up behind Erik and wrapping her arms around him from behind. She giggled and kissed the collar of his shirt.

"I sense that a beautiful young girl who looks ravishing in her new dress is ready for a cup of tea," he said, turning around and smirking.

She giggled and took the teacup from him.

"I knew it."

He placed a light kiss on her head and she followed him to the dining hall. She sipped her tea and sat beside him at the table. They sat in a comfortable silence, drinking their tea rather quickly so they could go to the Opera House. When they finished, Erik took Christine's arm and climbed into a carriage. During the ride, Christine and Erik shared a few small kisses, but nothing more. That, they decided, would be saved for later. When they arrived at the Opera House, Erik guided Christine from the carriage and led her up the front steps. A few people sitting outside the building whispered as they saw the pair. Christine was oblivious, but Erik grew curious. As they approached his office, he looked around. He saw that the coast was clear and planted a kiss on Christine's forehead.

"I just have a little more paperwork to do. I will be in the theatre soon," he said. She nodded and placed a small kiss on his cheek, making him smile."I love you," he whispered.

She grinned and whispered it back before they parted ways. Before Christine could get too far, she heard a slight commotion.

"I am gone for a mere week and I return to see this on the front page!" A woman yelled.

Christine picked up her skirts and hurried back towards Erik's office. Before she could see anything, he spoke.

_"Merde."_

Christine listened in on the conversation, standing a few feet away from the door to his office.

"Do you have an explanation for_ this_?" The woman growled.

"Antoinette, I hope your daughter has been rehearsing. She has a lot of catching up to do," Erik said, changing the subject.

This made the woman more angry. "How dare you try and ignore this!" She scolded. "I want an explanation of why there is an article on how you were _'caught in your office with a pregnant whore'_ followed by a picture of you tugging on the clothes of an expecting Christine de Changy when you should have been giving an interview about the _opening of your Opera House_!"

Only then did Christine recognize the voice of the woman as Madame Giry. She panicked and hoped that Erik would cover for her, but he was silent.

"Where is she?" Madame Giry asked angrily. "Why was she here in the first place? I swear to God, Erik, if you sought her out..."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Antoinette, I have done nothing of the sort. I do not wish to discuss this at the moment. I am very busy," he said.

Madame Giry scuffed. "Well, soon you will be very busy clearing up allegations about you and Madame de Changy," she said.

Christine could hear the woman coming near the door. She ran quickly around the corner, passing a group of male actors who had obviously seen the picture of her.

"So she is the boss's secret lover!" one said, causing a few others to laugh.

She pushed past them, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Betcha she got to see a little more than what was under that mask last night!" Another called as the rest burst out laughing.

Tears spilled over her long, dark lashes and streamed down her red cheeks. Christine ran through the hall of dressing rooms, turning the corner and disappearing into the costume storage. She sat with her hands over her face, crying. Everyone thought poorly of her. Surely she wouldn't be able to show her face around here again. She was already humiliated in Paris, now she'd been torn apart in London. Even Madame Giry now thought poorly of her. Christine cried and cried, wishing she could run away.

After Antionette stormed out of his office, Erik heard laughter coming from the hallway beside the room.

"Betcha she got to see a little more than what was under that mask last night!" he heard.

His blood boiled and he emerged from his office, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "All of you, OUT," he growled at the boys.

He grabbed one of the boys by the shirt. "Tell me right now where she has gone," he demanded, his golden eyes seething with rage.

The boy struggled and squirmed. "S-She went towards the dressing rooms, sir!" he said.

Erik dropped him and ran towards the dressing rooms. He saw no sight of Christine.

"Christine!" he called, drawing a few curious actors from their dressing rooms. "Everyone, out to the stage, NOW!" he yelled.

The actors scurried out of the hall, afraid of the anger their boss was displaying. When silence fell, Erik listened. He could hear the sound of faint crying coming from a different room. He quickly rounded the corner and found the costume storage door cracked open. He sighed and approached the door, slowly opening it. He found Christine crying in the corner, making him frown. His poor Christine, she had been through enough, she didn't need any of this. He went over and knelt beside her.

"Don't cry, angel..." he said, embracing her. She pressed her head into his chest and hugged him tightly. "Don't listen to what anyone says. They don't know and do not need to know," he said, stroking her back.

Christine nodded, trying to be strong. But deep down, she knew she couldn't be. She was upset, scared, and tired. She didn't need any more scandals in her life. Erik cradled Christine in his arms, letting her cry herself out. He kissed the top of her head over and over, trying to relax her. She sniffled and looked up at him. "Why do things like this keep happening?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Erik sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Because the world is a cruel place sometimes," he said.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Christine ceased crying.

"Are you ready to go out there?" he asked her, wiping the stray tears from her face. She bit her lip and nodded slowly. Erik helped her to her feet and kissed her hands. "Remember, the only important thing is that I love you," he said, the corners of his mouth lifting a little.

He took Christine's arm and lead her back to towards the theatre. He could sense that she was growing nervous as they got closer to the theatre. He tightened his grip on her arm slightly. He brought he onstage and she began to panic. All eyes were on them, mostly her. They were all wondering who this woman was and what the story behind her and their boss's relationship was. Before anyone could speak, Erik's voice echoed through the theatre.

"I expect you all the be in places by the time that I seat Miss Christine. If I hear as much as a peep out of anyone, I will not hesitate replacing the entire cast."

As soon as Erik stepped offstage with Christine, the cast quickly ran to their places and no one said a word. He brought Christine to her seat and helped her get seated comfortably. He noticed that she was shaking.

"Christine, do not be afraid. No one will talk about you. If I see anyone even look at you badly, I will have them leave," he said, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

Christine looked into his eyes and nodded. He kissed her hand and stood once more. When he returned to the stage, rehearsal went on like normal.

That is, until Christine felt a sudden surge of pain in her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15: Antoinette's Return

Christine watched Erik run his rehearsals and everything was running smoothly. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt pain consume her stomach. Her hands flew to her lower abdomen, clutching the fabric of her dress. She breathed heavily and bowed her head. Suddenly, Erik's rehearsal was interrupted by the voice of a young ballerina.

"Sir, Miss Christine!" the girl exclaimed, pointing in Christine's direction.

Erik quickly turned around and looked at her. He ran offstage and to her and put a hand on her stomach.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked, his golden eyes darkening with fear.

She couldn't answer him, for another flash of pain rushed through her. She cried out, tears burning in her closed eyes. Erik quickly picked her up in his arms and rushed out of the theatre. He clutched her close to him, quickly bringing her into his office. Her set her in his chair and knelt in front of her.

"Christine, what's going on?" he asked urgently.

"T-The child.." she said, still in obvious pain. "It is upset. Angry."

She cried out again and lurched forward a bit, clutching her stomach harder. Erik quickly placed his hands on her stomach.

"The child knows it's mother is upset," he said. "It always knows. That's why you get sick when you're upset. Just relax, dear."

He kissed her stomach lightly and Christine took in a few deep breaths. Soon, she was calm again and the pain was fading. Christine looked up at Erik.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. Our child is just... unpredictable," she said, guilt swirling in her chocolate eyes.

Erik took her hand in his. "It's not your fault. The child is overprotective, it seems. It gets that from me." He kissed her lips briefly and squeezed her hand. "Why don't you relax in here for a little while?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to watch the rehearsals. Please, Erik. It helps calm me."

Erik sighed and caressed her hand. He thought for a moment. He decided that he probably should not deny her, or the pain may come back, and that was the last thing he wanted. "Alright. Come along," he said, helping her up. He slowly brought her back to the theatre, helping her to her seat.

The cast was waiting onstage anxiously. The little ballerina from earlier rose her hand.

"S-Sir... is Miss Christine alright?" she asked shyly.

The child was no older than thirteen with beautiful red hair and bright green eyes. Erik looked up to the stage, then back at Christine.

"Miss Christine is well now," he said. "Thank you for your concern, Adeline."

Christine smiled up at the young girl, who nodded and returned to her spot on the stage. The girl reminded Christine of a younger Meg Giry. She wondered where Meg was. If Madame Giry was here, surely Meg was, too. Christine didn't let her mind wander for long. She tried to focus herself on Erik. Erik called a break around two o'clock, going to Christine. She had already stood and was waiting for him, her eyes smiling as much as her mouth. He linked arms with her and led her back to his office. Closing the door behind him, he went over and sat in the big chair behind his desk, bringing Christine to sit on his lap. He set his big, warm hands on her waist and took her lips in his. To his slight surprise, she reacted right away. Her hands went to his chest, one resting on his shoulder. The passion between them did not last for long, interrupted by the office door flying open.

Erik turned his head quickly to see why his door had opened so harshly. He saw Madame Giry standing there, her mouth open wide and her eyes filled with anger.

_"Giry!"_ Erik yelled, covering Christine as she ducked her head behind him. "You are supposed to be teaching the dancers! How dare you come in here uninvited, invading my privacy!"

He was furious, his fury matching hers. Madame Giry stormed over to his desk, shutting the door behind.

"Let go of her, Erik! She does not belong here!"

She saw one of Christine's hands and grabbed it, pulling her off of Erik's lap. Erik tried to grab Christine, but wasn't fast enough. Christine was shoved behind Madame Giry, her old foster mother's protective side taking over.

"She belongs in France with her _husband_, not in your lap in London!" Madame Giry yelled.

Erik stood and balled his fists by his side. "Giry, get out! This is none of your business!" he yelled, his face red with rage.

Giry once again matched her rage with his, raising her voice even more. "And can you not see that she is with child! Not only have you taken her from her husband, but while she is carrying his child! I am ashamed of you!"

Erik was not going to let this woman boss him around when she knew nothing. "I have not taken her! She found me, and do you know why? Because the child is mine!"

Giry's mouth grew even wider and she turned to Christine. Christine's eyes were swollen as small tears covered her delicate cheeks.

"Is this true?" Madame Giry asked.

Christine could not tell if Madame Giry was more angry or disappointed. Christine's lip quivered as she nodded. Madame Giry looked at both Christine and Erik, then went to Christine, gently laying her hand on Christine's arm.

"Tell me what has happened, sweet child."

Christine took in a few deep breaths and told her everything. She told her about Raoul, how she found him in her bed with a prostitute. She explained how he threw her out, telling her they were no longer to be married, leaving her on the streets of Paris in the middle of the night. She continued on, speaking of how she fled to London, finding a job as a starving seamstress. She told Madame Giry that she did costume deliveries to the Opera Perdu, and one day she fell ill why doing a delivery alone. Erik had found her then, never knowing she had ever been in London in the first place. She spoke of how Erik took care of her in the days when she probably should have starved to death, how he let her stay in his home while he stayed by her side, making sure all was well. "The child was conceived the night before I married Raoul," Christine said softly, looking down at her feet. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Poor child..." Madame Giry said, pulling Christine into a tight embrace.

Christine felt safe once again in Giry's care. The embrace ended as Erik spoke up.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the paper, Antoinette," he said, sitting on the corner of his desk.

Madame Giry turned to him. "You should have contacted me. Then maybe we wouldn't have been in this mess."

Erik scuffed and held out his hands for Christine. She gladly went to him, wrapping her arms around him instead. Madame Giry frowned at him, careful to not let Christine see. Erik scowled at Antoinette, gently stroking Christine's back.

"Tell Meg that I expect her to be in costume like the others tomorrow," he said.

And with that, Madame Giry left, shutting the door angrily behind her. Erik kissed Christine's head softly.

"It is alright, we are alone now."

Christine looked up, her chocolate irises locking on his golden ones.

"Unfortunately, I must get back to rehearsal. But I will not be staying much longer, not with an angry Antoinette lurking around," he spoke, stroking her arm with his thumb.

Christine nodded, loosening her grip on his embrace. "Come along."

Instead of taking her arm, he opted to wrap his arm around her, resting his hand on her hip. Her cheeks turned a light pink color and she looked up at him. He smirked.

"Don't pretend like you aren't enjoying it, Christine," he said, bringing her out of the office.

Together, they walked back to the theatre, Christine going to her seat and Erik returning to the stage. "From Rocco and Leonore's duet!" He said, flipping pages in the script.


	16. Chapter 16: Just Like You

Time flew by quickly, and Fidelio was opening in a week. Christine's stomach was growing larger and she was now 6 months into her pregnancy. It was now extremely obvious that she was with child, so she and Erik didn't even bother trying to cover it up anymore. But Christine was feeling very well overall. Of course, she still had little aches and pains once in a while, but even Jacques Augustin said she'd made miraculous improvements. On top of all that, Erik and Christine were more in love than ever, spending every waking moment together. Things were almost too good to be true.

Erik had set out a gorgeous light blue dress for Christine, complete with a diamond choker-style necklace and diamond earrings. He left a note on the dress.

_Christine-_

_I have made plans for us to go out together today. When you finish in the bath and read this, I will be off getting a carriage. Do not worry, I will return in the blink of an eye. Please do feel free to 'gussy up' a little. You will see that I already have._

_I will see you soon, my love._

_-Erik_

Christine emerged from the bathroom and saw the dress, gasping quietly. She went over to the beautiful ensemble and lifted the note. A smile crept onto her face and she quickly took the dress and went back into the bathroom. She changed into it, admiring the way it fit her perfectly. She put on her new jewelry and quickly tamed her hair, pulling back parts of it until it all was up on her head in a looser bun. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair tickled her bare shoulders as she leaned forward to apply gloss to her light pink lips. She gazed at her reflection, grinning from ear to ear. She heard a noise outside and turned to the window, seeing a white carriage pulling up and Erik hopping out of it. She smiled and quickly padded down the stairs to meet him at the front door. They opened it at the same time and ran into each other, Erik grabbing her arms. He stopped and looked down at her, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Why, you look absolutely lovely," he said, running his fingers down her arms until they intertwined with hers. Christine beamed and looked at him.

"You look quite ravishing yourself," she said, admiring his clothing.

He had dressed himself in a new white shirt with a black waistcoat and matching black slacks. She could see the tip of a light blue handkerchief peeking out of the pocket on the chest of his waistcoat. His hair was slicked and styled and even his mask look polished. His golden eyes flickered with joy as he kissed her forehead. "Come now, we have quite a day ahead of us," he said, leading her to the carriage. The white carriage was being pulled by two white horses and was one of the most elegant carriages Christine had ever seen. She sat inside the carriage on it's pristine, white leather seats.

"Oh Erik, you've outdone yourself," she said, smiling as he sat across from her.

He smirked, leaning over and gently kissing her lips. "You've seen nothing yet," he whispered, caressing her cheek.

She smiled and let him claim her lips, setting her hand on his neck. After sharing many loving, soft kisses, the carriage began to slow down. Their lips parted and Christine pulled back the small curtain that covered the circular window in the door. She gazed out in amazement and she saw that they were beside the London Canal. The carriage stopped and Erik got out first, taking her hand and helping her out. Erik gave a nod of his head to the carriage driver, who tipped his hat. He linked arms with Christine. "Let's go for a stroll," he said as they began walking down the cobblestone path along the canal. Christine looked around, not being able to focus on one thing at once.

"Erik, it's all so beautiful," she said, grinning at him.

He leaned over and planted a small kiss on her temple.

They continued to walk until Christine spotted a beautiful white boat. "Look!" She said, pointing at it and smiling. "I wonder who's that is. It's absolutely beautiful. It kind of looks like yours that you had at the Opera Populaire."

Erik smiled, hoping she would recognize it. He stopped walking and placed a foot on the tied up boat. "Yes, she got a bit of a makeover," he said, reaching for Christine's hand.

Her mouth dropped a little and she gasped and smiled. "It is yours!" She exclaimed, taking his hand.

She carefully climbed into the boat, sitting at the front of it. Erik climbed in also, untying the boat from its post. He grabbed the long white oar and rowed the boat out into the canal. He rowed them down the canal until Christine noticed that something was different. Red rose petals began appearing in the water, and as she looked ahead, Christine saw that the water was filled with them. She gasped and cupped a few from the water. She turned to Erik, who was now seated behind her, holding a red rose with a black ribbon around it in his hand. She dropped the petals and seated herself so she was facing him, taking the rose and smiling.

"Oh Erik, you did all this for me?" she asked, looking at the beauty around them.

Erik gently grasped her chin, turning her face towards his. "Of course I did. I'd do anything for you, my angel," he said, claiming her lips.

Christine slowly set down the rose on her seat and brought her hands to his chest as they kissed. Erik broke the kiss gently and took her hands in his.

"Christine, I have been thinking about some things.." he said, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. "What kind of things?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "Well, I was thinking the other day about our child. The child deserves a happy, loving family. It deserves to grow up seeing it's mother and father in love. Then I got to thinking about how much I love you and... Christine..." His hand released one of hers as he brought it to a pocket in his slacks. Christine watched his hand as it pulled out a small, shiny thing from his pocket...

Christine's eyes widen as she realized what was going on. Erik held the ring between his thumb and pointer finger, gripping the hand of Christine's that he still held.

"Christine... I love you with all my heart. In fact, I've never stopped loving you since the first time I laid eyes on you. Would you do me the honor of completing our family by being my bride?"

A few small tears fell from Christine's eyes as she smiled at him. "Erik, of course I will," she said.

The smile that appeared on Erik's face was the biggest smile Christine had ever seen him have. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her fragile lips. She kissed him back with no hesitation, her hands resting on both the masked and bare cheek. Erik reached his hand up and took the hand on his mask away for a moment, feeling the ring on her small finger. He cradled the hand in his, deepening the kiss. Christine parted their lips to look him in the eyes, every feature of her face smiling. She looked down at the breathtaking ring on her finger. The silver band highlighted the many diamonds on it. There was a large, circular diamond in the center that was surrounded by many other small circular diamonds.

"It's beautiful," she said, squeezing his hand.

Erik smirked and touched her cheek. "Just like you."


	17. Chapter 17: Celebration

The couple arrived home right as the stars had begun to light the night sky. Erik brought Christine upstairs to their bedroom, kissing both of her cheeks. She smiled and kissed his masked nose.

"I will be in bed soon, I must change first," she said, turning around and heading for the bathroom.

Erik nodded and removed his waistcoat and shirt, laying them on the chair. He lit the lantern on the bedside table and changed out of his trousers, leaving him in just his mask and breeches. He climbed into bed, awaiting Christine's return so she could claim his arms around her. After a few minutes, Erik heard the bathroom door open and light feet padding into the bedroom. He smiled slightly and lifted his gaze. But Christine wasn't how he expected her to be. She stood by the bathroom door wearing only her white dressing robe, her hair cascading down her shoulders and back.

"Don't tell me you weren't planning on celebrating our engagement," she smirked, teasing him.

His eyes wondered over her nearly naked body, taking in the glorious sight before him. He saw her ring sparkle on her finger, warming his heart. He sat up slowly as she approached him, watching as she pulled away the covers that were on top of him. She slowly let her fingers find the tie of the robe, undoing it and letting the robe fall to her feet on the wood floor. Erik gazed at her gorgeous body, lost in the love he had for her. His lips kissed the swollen stomach the was before him, his hands finding her waist and lifting her onto the bed.

Christine locked her eyes on his as she was lifted to Erik's lap. Her lips collided with his in a fiery passion, her hands gripping onto his bold shoulders. She felt his hands on her chest, gently squeezing her breasts. She moaned softly into his mouth, letting one of her hands travel down to his chest. She briefly teased his nipples, but stopped when he removed his mouth from hers, cupping her breast and putting his mouth to it. She exhaled, looking down at him. His thumb grazed over her other nipple as he kissed and sucked her breast. Christine slowly removed his mask as he did so. Erik didn't even flinch. She set the mask beside her on the bedside table as Erik switched over to her other breast, giving it the same attention. Another small moan escaped Christine's lips as she briefly closed her eyes. Erik's hands traveling down her body, one landing on her thigh and the other finding her opening. He slowly slid two of his fingers into her, Christine gasping at the new sensation. His mouth left her breast and traveled upwards to suck on the nape of her neck. His fingers slid in and out of her faster, making Christine moan louder. Erik smirked at the sound of her, going faster. Her hand soon grabbed at his wrist, and he let her control the speed at which his fingers entered her. She let out many tiny moans then, leaving Erik feeling a tingle of desperation. He needed her, but first, he had to ready her. He wanted her to feel good well before he was to collide their flesh. Erik flipped her onto her back and spread her legs hungrily, pressing his mouth to her throbbing flesh. She let out a long moan, grabbing his hair. He let his hands run up and down her legs, keeping them spread as he arched his back. Christine cried out and said his name.

"E-Erik!" she shuddered.

He looked up, his eyes locking on hers. She groaned loudly as sensation ran through her veins. He lifted his head slightly and kissed up her body, stopping to gently caress her navel with his tongue. Another new sensation for Christine left her gasping. He reached down for the waistline of his breeches before Christine stopped him.

"On your back," she said, her eyes telling him he must.

Erik obeyed, turning over on his back and propping himself up on his elbows. Christine's gentle fingers caressed his waistline, slowly tugging down his breeches. Before her eyes was his throbbing arousal. Erik wondered what on Earth she was doing, but soon found her small hand wrapping around him. His eyes widen and he looked down at her, his heart suddenly speeding up. Christine brought her tongue and lips to his tip, sending a shudder through Erik's body. She smirked and continued, engulfing him between her soft lips. Erik moaned and groaned, pleading Christine to cease the pleasure, as it was causing his body to erupt.

"C-Chri-Christine..." he moaned, opening his eyes and looking back down at her.

She didn't listen, continuing on. She let her fingers tickle the trail of hair that ran from his arousal to his navel. Erik was going insane. He had no idea how much she could pleasure him. He dug his fingers into her curls, pleading and saying her name again.

"C-Christine!" He exhaled.

Her eyes raised to see his face as she removed her mouth. Erik tugged her forward, slamming his lips against hers. Their tongues collided and Erik pulled Christine to his lap, deepening the kiss. He slowly guided himself to her opening, slipping inside. She gasped, but Erik quickly trapped the gasp with his lips. Christine slowly slide herself down on him, causing moans to escape both of their mouths. They rocked slowly together, making slow, gentle love before colliding back into each other with an unbreakable force. Christine soon reached her climax, letting out a loud cry as she tilted her head back. Erik soon found release and the both collapsed back onto the bed. Before either of them fell asleep, Erik slowly sat up and planted a soft kiss on Christine's stomach. He laid back down and she found peace in his arms, their hands locked together as Erik felt the band around her finger, reminding him that she would soon be his forever.

* * *

The next morning, Erik sat in the dining hall with a cup of tea, reading the paper. He heard movement upstairs and soon Christine pitter-pattered down the stairs. He saw her yawn and stretch her arms before she entered the room, going to him and planting a gentle kiss on his head. She was wearing her bloomers and chemise under her dressing robe.

"What's in the paper?" she asked, sleepily putting her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing too important.." he said, flipping through the paper.

"A new cafe opened, another man arrested in Brixton, the Queen had another dinner party, the owner of the soon-to-be opened Opera Perdu got engaged..."

Christine gasped and grinned, looking at the paper. "That's really in there?!" she asked, excited.

Erik smiled and pointed to a small article on the back page. Christine squealed with excitement as she took the paper, reading the article out loud.

"_'Yesterday, many spectators noted that they saw the owner of the soon-to-opened Opera Perdu proposing to his rumored girlfriend on a white boat in the London Canal. This is quite the week for the masked man as his Opera House opens next Friday. Congratulations to the happy couple!'_"

Christine beamed and put the paper on the table. "It's official, you're stuck with me forever," Erik teased.

Christine giggled and kissed his cheek. "You make that sound like a bad thing," she said.

Erik laughed and kissed her cheek in return. He then laid a hand on her stomach, gently stroking the barely covered skin.

"Now our child will have happily married parents by the time it arrives," he said, kissing her stomach.

Christine lips curved into a smile. She stroked his hair with one hand and lay the other on her stomach. "So, what is the plan for today?" she asked.

Erik gave her stomach a gentle pat and spoke. "Well, I have already informed the company that I will not be in rehearsals today. We have been invited to the Augustin Manor this afternoon and a carriage will be picking us up in two hours. So, we can kill some time here before then."

Christine pondered what he had said for a moment. "Well... we could either give the house a nice cleaning, _or_ we could celebrate our engagement one more time," she said, accenting the latter option.

Erik smirked and stood up. "Well, you can never have too much celebrating," he said, kissing her lips. He carried her upstairs to make love once more, and so they did.


	18. Chapter 18: Tea with the Augustin's

The carriage stopped in front of a gorgeous house. Christine stepped out, wearing an emerald colored dress with her hair up in a loose updo. Erik was dressed in his usual white shirt with a black waistcoat and black slacks. Christine turned and quickly wiped the faint pink lip marks off of the mask that she had put there. Erik laughed a little and took her arm, going to the door and knocking. Abigail opened the door almost immediately. She grinned widely and led them in.

"Welcome, please come in!" she greeted. "Jacques is in the parlor, we shall meet him there."

Erik and Christine followed Abigail to the parlor, which was the grandest room in their home. The wood was a gorgeous medium brown and Persian rugs covered the floor. The furniture all matched, it all was the same shade of brown. The light green curtains helped accent the furniture and there was a huge white fireplace on the wall. But what immediately caught Christine's attention was the grand piano near the fireplace. Christine's gaze was broken by Jacques voice.

"Please sit," he said, gesturing to the sofa.

Abigail brought in a tray of tea and small treats. She set it on the small table before the sofa and seated herself in an armchair next to Jacques's.

"So, according to the paper here," Jacques said, setting the newspaper in his lap, "The owner of the new Opera Perdu is engaged. Have you heard anything about that?"

Erik chuckled lightly. "No, you should tell me about it," he said, taking Christine's hand in his.

Jacques smirked and put on a pair of glasses that were on the table beside him.

"_'Yesterday, many spectators noted that they saw the owner of the soon-to-opened Opera Perdu proposing to his rumored girlfriend on a white boat in the London Canal. This is quite the week for the masked man as his Opera House opens next Friday. Congratulations to the happy couple'_," Jacques quoted.

"Well, isn't that peculiar. I am the owner of the Opera Perdu, so does that mean I am engaged?" He looked to Christine and smirked. "Ah, yes. I am indeed," he said, stroking her hand as she grinned.

Jacques folded up the newspaper. "Well then, congratulations to the happy couple indeed!" He said, patting Erik's back twice.

Abigail's smile widened. "Let's see the ring!" she said happily.

Christine held out her hand and Abigail grinned. "Goodness, it's beautiful! You could see that shine from a mile away! Oh, the way you did it must have been so romantic, Erik!" she said. "I bet every woman in London is jealous that you got such a man, Christine!"

Christine gave her a smile and kissed Erik's cheek. "I am very lucky to have him," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Erik kissed her hair and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, there's no other woman in the world, much less London, that I'd rather be with than you," he said, stroking her side.

Abigail cooed and grinned at them. Jacques laughed a little. "Don't go all soft on me now, Erik. If I may ask, why such an early engagement?" he asked, folding his hands in his lap.

Erik sat up a little straighter. "Well, I had done a lot of thinking and decided that our child deserved a pair of happily married parents. Plus, I just couldn't hide my love for my dear Christine anymore."

Abigail stood to put more wood in the fireplace. "So, when is the wedding?" she asked, giving a cheeky wink.

Christine looked up at Erik. "Well... we're not sure yet. It must be before the child arrives, so soon would be best," Erik responded, looking to Christine for approval.

She nodded and softly ran her hand back and forth near his knee. Abigail nodded, the fire growing larger and warmer as she added the wood. When she returned to her chair, she looked to Christine.

"So, how are you feeling, Christine?" she asked. "I hope the child is treating you well."

Christine placed a hand on her stomach and soon Erik's hand left her waist and lay on top of hers. "I have been feeling excellent. Not much pain anymore. Just mainly tired sometimes."

Jacques spoke up. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Erik, I wanted to ask if you and Christine would return tomorrow. I have a few different midwives coming in so you and Christine could choose which ones you felt most comfortable with."

Christine looked to Erik once more for his answer.

"Well, I have agreed to be in rehearsals all day tomorrow. But I suppose there would be no harm in Christine coming. Is that alright with you, dear? I could pick you up here after rehearsals."

Christine thought for a moment, then nodded. "That sounds fine. Would it be too much to ask for you to arrange for a carriage to pick me up?"

Abigail waved her hand slightly. "No worries, darling. It will be done."

Christine nodded and thanked her.

Soon after that, Erik and Christine decided to head home, for Christine was feeling rather tired. She curled up to Erik in the carriage, falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. He carried his young angel inside and carefully changed her into her nightgown. He laid her in bed and crawled in beside her, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled the covers over them.


	19. Chapter 19: The Accident

The next morning, Erik woke early. He dressed quickly and gently woke Christine. She yawned and stretched, finally finding his eyes and locking hers on them.

"My love, I must leave now. I will fetch you at the Augustin Manor at five o'clock. The carriage will be here for you in an hour. Will you be alright without me here?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

She smiled sleepily and nodded, too tired for words. The corners of Erik's mouth lifted a little.

"Pick two good midwives today. I want to make sure the delivery is as comfortable for you as possible."

With that, he kissed her lips gently. She smiled and hugged his neck, pulling away and nuzzling her head into the nook between his neck and shoulder. Erik wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he said. "I hope you have a wonderful day."

Christine let go of his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you too and hope your day is fantastic," she whispered.

It was hard for Erik to leave her. He wanted to stay in bed and sleep beside her warm body all day. But he had to go, he'd missed enough rehearsals already. He started out the door, leaving a drowsy Christine by herself. She stumbled out of bed and over to the bathroom. She washed her face, deciding to save a bath for later tonight. Erik hadn't left out a dress, but there was a note there.

_Christine-_

_I decided not to set out a new dress today because I want you to pick something simple and comfortable since you will be on your feet most of the day. Do not fret, Angel. There will be another dress out for you tomorrow._

_I love you, my darling._

_-Erik_

Christine smiled and went to the armoire. She picked the simple purple dress she had worn the first time Erik took her out. She changed and pulled back her hair. She had just finished dressing when the carriage pulled up. She happily went downstairs and climbed into the carriage.

Erik thought about Christine all day. He hoped that she wasn't ill. He knew how upset and afraid she got when he was not in her presence. He kept telling himself that she was fine. He knew she was. Yet, he still could not wait for five o'clock to roll around. It did not help that all day people were asking where Christine was, wanting to congratulate them on their engagement. The young red headed ballerina, Adeline, was extra curious about Christine. The constant reminder of Christine's absence was driving Erik mad. He told the young girl and everyone else who was asking that Miss Christine would be back tomorrow to answer their questions. He couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eyes that little Meg Giry could not seem to hear enough information on Christine. Finally, five o'clock came and Erik quickly got into a carriage and went to the Augustin's. He arrived in less than ten minutes, extremely anxious to see his fiancée. He quickly got out of the carriage and hurried to the front door, knocking. Abigail opened the door.

"Chri- oh... Erik, come in," she said, looking confused.

Something wasn't right.

"Where is Christine?" Erik asked, seeing quite a few midwives sitting in the parlor.

Abigail bit her lip. "I was just about to ask you the same question... she never arrived this morning, we thought that maybe you decided she should stay with you..."

Erik's mind filled with panic. Had she slept all day? Had she gone to the wrong location? Or had she not made it in the carriage in the first place? Before he could run out the door, a rather plump woman came in the home.

"Oh, pardon me sir. I apologize for my extreme tardiness, Mrs. Augustin, but there was a carriage accident on my way here and I spent the day with the woman in the carriage. The poor dear. She was pregnant, too," the woman said, shaking her head.

Was?

_WAS?!_

Erik's heart seemed to stop as he turned his head to the woman. "Where is the victim?" he asked urgently.

"Well, she is currently at the local hospital-" before she could finish, Erik was out the door. He knew in his heart that the victim was Christine. There would be no other explanation for her random disappearance. He didn't bother jumping in a carriage. Instead, he ran all the way to the hospital.

When Erik arrived, he burst through the front doors, turning the heads of several nurses and midwives.

"The carriage victim! Where is the victim of that carriage accident this morning!"

His voice boomed through the small, quiet hospital. A certain nurse recognized him immediately, probably from the paper.

"Sir, please, she is this way," she said, quickly moving down a poorly lit hallway.

He rushed behind her, watching her slowly open a door. Inside the room were many beds filled with patients. They all looked extremely sick and he worried about his poor Christine.

"She is in the last bed on the left side, Sir," the nurse said.

Erik glanced over, recognizing Christine's chocolate curls cascading over the pillow. A lump formed in his throat. It had been Christine in that accident. He quickly thanked the nurse before he went to Christine, kneeling beside her bed and taking her small, cold hand.

"C-Christine..." he choked, caressing her hand. "Please, my darling, wake up."

Her eyes were shut and seemed swollen. It was obvious she had been crying. Erik's heart pounded in his chest as he felt guilt. She had been in distress and he wasn't there for her. He feared for the worst and fought back the tears that were stinging in his eyes. He laid his hand on her stomach, resting his lips against it also. He was about to let the tears fall when he felt a gentle hands stroking his hair. His eyes quickly rose and he saw Christine's tired eyes looking at him. Her face was pale and she hardly looked alive. The pain expressed on her face was horrid. Erik quickly pressed his lips to hers, then pulled back before she could decide whether to join the kiss or not. His fingers brushed the hair from her face.

"My love, what happened?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Christine sighed and looked down. "The carriage was taking me to the Augustin's, and when we got into town, a horse from another carriage spooked and the carriage crashed into mine, knocking it over.." she said, recalling the event that could have killed her. "When my carriage tipped over, it was badly damaged. They couldn't get me out, but they knew I was inside. I had been thrown from my seat and hit my head on the door when it tipped." Only then did Erik notice the bandage on her head. "When they finally got me out, they brought me here. I tried to have someone, anyone go get you, but I couldn't. I was too frightened and pained... I'm.. I'm sorry.." she said, closing her eyes before tears fell.

Erik stroked her cheek gently. "As long as you are alright, Christine.." he said, wiping her tears.

He slowly glanced down to her stomach and Christine saw where his eyes were going.

"They don't know what is going on with the child. They fear... they fear for the worst," tears broke her sentence and she pressed her face to Erik's hand.

His heart sank. "H-How do they know?" he asked, gently laying a hand on her stomach.

Christine exhaled a shaky breath. "I've felt no movement since I've been alone."

Her chocolate irises were filled with sadness, lost without the hope she once had. Erik tried to comfort her.

"Christine, if what we fear is true, then we will have another. I promise to give you whatever you need to be happy. If our child is-"

He was interrupted by a movement under his hand. He quickly looked down and felt the movement again. A kick! The child was kicking! He quickly looked to Christine, whose eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Christine!" he said, bringing her hand to the spot his hand just been on her stomach.

She gasped when she felt the kick. Tears of happiness pooled out of her eyes and a smile appeared on her wet face. Erik got up and quickly got the nurse, telling her that the baby was alive. She came and quickly felt Christine's stomach, shocked when she felt the kick. Christine slowly sat up and grabbed Erik's arms, guiding him to an embrace.

The nurses urged Christine to stay at the hospital overnight, but she refused. She told them that she would not spend another moment without Erik beside her, so she had to return home. After fighting with her about it for nearly ten minutes, the nurses finally decided to let Christine choose. She immediately chose to go home with Erik. The problem with this was that Erik did not want Christine to travel home by carriage. In the end, he decided on carrying her all the way home. Erik was extremely tired and his arms were sore from holding her, but he did not complain. Christine was a bit moody and had had one hell of a day and Erik did not want to make her more emotional than she already was. Christine was reluctant to having him carry her all the way home, but there was no stopping Erik. She tried to comfort him as he walked with her soft kisses being planted on his collarbone. It took them a long while to get home, since Erik's home was on the other side of town. When they finally did arrive, the sky was dark and the stars shone brightly. Erik opened the front door to the house and brought her inside. He insisted on carrying her all the way upstairs to the bedroom, and she sighed and did not deny him. Once they were in the room, Erik set Christine on the bed and collapsed in exhaustion beside her.

"Erik, you didn't need to do that," she said, stroking his cheek with her delicate fingers.

He waited a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "I wanted to. You were in no shape to walk all that way."

Christine sighed and stood, going over to the armoire and pulling out her nightgown. She quickly changed into it, leaving her now dirty purple dress draped over the chair. She pulled the loose pins from her hair and turned when she heard Erik undressing. He had already removed his shirt and was working on his slacks. He grumbled something in French as he tugged off the slacks.

"What was that?" Christine asked, biting her lip. He slowly looked up at her.

"_Les choses que je fais pour l'amour_," he said, laughing lightly afterwards.

Christine went to him and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Erik. I didn't mean to put you through any pain."

He shook his head. "No no, I did it because I wanted to."

Erik gently laid his hand on her stomach slide up the fabric of her nightgown and chemise until it was exposed. He kissed the soft skin of her abdomen and stroked her side. "Now, I want you and our little one to rest. You two have had quite the day." Christine gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Come, love. We will lay together," she said, kissing his forehead.

Together, they curled up into bed and Erik wrapped his big, warm arms around her, setting both of his hands on her stomach. He kissed the back of her shoulder and quietly sang a lullaby, causing her to drift off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Meg Giry

The days leading up to the opening of the Opera Perdu were extremely hectic. Between everyone asking about Erik and Christine's engagement, the carriage accident, and the child, Erik and Christine's heads were spinning. Then came the decision on who Christine would choose to be her midwives and how she would deliver the child, which were far more difficult decisions than she thought, although she finally did decide. She chose Abigail and a woman named Eleanor as midwives, deciding that she wanted a normal birth at home, that is, of course, unless there was any problems. Erik supported her decision, but other things were on his mind, like the fact that Antoinette Giry had not spoken to him at all after he and Christine's engagement. Soon, even young Meg would not speak to him after the carriage incident. The fact that even Meg ignored them hurt Christine deeply and Erik could tell. Christine wanted badly to speak with her old friend, but it was obvious Madame Giry was not going to allow it. Erik tried to distract Christine as much as he could while she was in the theatre, but her eyes always seem to catch Meg's while the ballerina was rehearsing. Christine's heart would ache every time Meg looked away. She missed her friend badly, but tried distracting herself. Opening was in less than twenty four hours, and Christine found it a bit easier to distract herself. She spent most of her time thinking of her child as she read near the dressing rooms. But today, she would receive a surprise.

"Christine!" someone half whispered.

She looked up and saw Meg carefully and quietly scurrying towards her. Christine's eyes widened.

"Meg?" she called quietly.

Meg quickly silenced Christine and took her hand, pulling her down the hall into the costume storage room.

"We must be quiet. If my mother hears, she'll never let me speak to you again," Meg said.

Christine quickly shut the door. "Why is she so angry, Meg?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet.

Meg grasped Christine's hands. "She is angry because Erik had promised her he would leave you alone. She does not believe that you willingly let him bed you and came back to him. She thinks that he has forced you into everything. Sleeping with him, living with him, carrying his child, and now marrying him. When I heard about the accident, I wanted to see you so badly, but she forbid me. She told me that if I went, I would no longer be allowed in her presence. Christine, she wanted so badly for you to stay with Raoul. Erik was finally headed toward moving on from you when you showed up again. Ever since you returned, Erik has seemed to forget us. Though it does not bother me much, it is driving her insane!"

Meg froze as she heard her name. "Meg!" a woman's voice called from near the hall of dressing rooms.

"It is her. Christine, I must go, but just... please, watch out tonight. Someone is coming for you and you must not let them see you," Meg said, hurrying to the door.

"But Meg!" Christine said, eyes widening at what Meg had just said.

"I am sorry Christine," Meg said sadly. "That is all I can tell you."

Meg's name was called again and she scurried out. "Coming, Mother!"

Christine quickly exited the room, going in the opposite direction Meg went. She needed to make sure Madame Giry didn't see her and scold Meg for speaking with her. She ducked through the dim hallway, making her way back to her book after she'd seen Madame Giry and Meg leave. But Christine couldn't stop thinking about what Meg said. Who could possibly be coming to see her? Was she in danger? She couldn't be, Meg would have said more if she was in danger. But still, Christine couldn't help worry. She tried to push the bad thoughts from her mind as Erik approached.

"Dear, rehearsal is over. What are you still doing back here?" he asked, going to her.

Christine pretended that she had been reading the whole time. "Oh, is it over? I've just been reading. What time is it?"

She closed the book and looked up at him. "Nearly ten o'clock at night, love," he said, taking her hand and helping her up. Christine gladly locked their fingers together.

"Well, we must be getting home then. It is very late." Erik smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Christine caught a glimpse of Meg as Erik led her out.

Christine kept thoughts of what Meg had said in her mind all through the night as Erik slept beside her.


	21. Chapter 21: An Unwanted Guest

The day of the grand opening of the Opera Perdu had finally arrived. Erik awoke very early in the morning, only to find Christine lying awake. She looked as though she had hardly slept.

"Christine, are you alright?" he asked, turning to her.

She nodded, her eyes not moving from their focus on the ceiling.

Erik narrowed his eyes. "Christine, how much sleep have you gotten since I fell asleep last night?"

She stayed silent for a moment. "None," she responded, her voice dry and weak. Erik's eyes filled with fear.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently laying a hand on her stomach.

She shook her head. "It's not the child. I feel no pain. I just... couldn't sleep, that's all."

She felt bad lying to him, but she couldn't tell him what Meg had shared with her. He would go insane. She heard him sigh and get up.

"Sleep, dear. I will wake you when it is time to get ready for the event tonight," Erik said, removing his hand from her stomach. "I will go fetch your gown while you sleep. Just please, do rest."

Christine nodded and they shared a very brief kiss before he dressed and left. Christine slowly fell asleep.

Christine's sleep was not peaceful. She had a horrible nightmare that someone had indeed come looking for her, but they were not good. They had kidnapped her and done horrible things to her and no one could save her. She awoke with Erik's hands on her shoulders, shaking her awake. "Christine!" he said as she snapped back to reality. She sat up quickly, breathing heavily. "Christine, what's wrong?" he asked, keeping his hands on her shoulders and looking at her. "I... I just had a bad dream.." she said, finally catching her breath. "That's all. I-Is it time to get ready yet?" She tried to change the subject, and thankfully, Erik didn't spend too much time thinking about her nightmare.

"Yes, now would be an excellent time to start getting ready," he said.

Christine rose from the bed and raised her arms above her head. Erik instinctively slipped the nightgown off of her and went to the armoire, pulling out a light orange dress. Christine smiled upon seeing it. It was beautiful. It had white lace on the sleeves and cute little orange bows on the bodice. Erik helped her into the dress, then created a bustled the back for her.

"Oh Erik, it's lovely," Christine smiled brightly.

"I knew you would like this one."

His hands found her cheeks and he kissed her lightly. Christine eagerly kissed him back, then parted her lips from his.

"I must finish getting ready," she said, turning and heading to the bathroom.

She fixed her hair and tied half of it up with an orange ribbon that matched her dress. Erik knew she'd use it, so he had set it in the bathroom earlier. She emerged and went to him, kissing his cheek and taking his hand in hers. They went out to a fancy carriage Erik had sent for earlier in the day. The carriage took them to the front of the Opera Perdu, where many reporters with cameras and notebooks waited. As they climbed out, many cameras flashed and many questions were shouted out at them. Erik simply nodded politely at the reporters.

"How do you do, gentlemen? I do hope you can stay for the show tonight, I have a feeling it will be very good."

He smirked, charming the knickers off every person within 100 feet of him. He guided Christine into the Opera House. Immediately, Abigail Augustin spotted them and waved them over.

"Good evening, Abigail," Erik greeted, politely kissing her hand.

Jacques did the same to Christine. Erik spoke small talk with the Augustin's, but Christine could not focus on the conversation. She was too worried that someone was looking for her. She looked around and tried to see if she recognized anyone, but she didn't. She felt a hand on her arm and jumped a bit. "Darling, let's go to our box. The show will be starting soon," Erik said. Christine nodded and waved goodbye to the Augustin's as Erik took Christine to Box 5.

* * *

The show was fantastic. Christine had no complaints at all, and she didn't even think about anything Meg said while watching. She was so into the show! Erik smiled when he saw how into it she got, her eyes never leaving the stage. Little did they know, there was a certain pair of eyes on Christine as she watched, and the eyes did not belong to Erik. After the show ended, Christine was on her feet, giving a round of well-deserved applause. Erik applauded also, then took her arm and led her out of the box and into the lobby. Reporters flocked to Erik and Christine upon their entrance to the lobby. They stopped to answer a few questions. Christine was not asked many direct questions, it was mostly just things like "How are you feeling?" "Was the proposal a surprise to you?" "Have you recovered from the accident?" Christine answered every question simply. Another reporter spoke up. "So sir, you've just been engaged and now your Opera House is open. What's next?" Erik looked to Christine, bringing a hand to her stomach. "Well, I think that now we are just patiently waiting for the arrival of the child," he said, smiling. Christine returned the smile and kissed his lips gently. It was a short kiss, but it had everyone around them turning their attention to the happy couple. Christine smiled at him and stroked his arm.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go to the powder room quickly."

Erik nodded and kissed her head. "Don't rush, darling. I'll be right here."

Christine slipped away and went towards the bathroom. When she had finished and exited the room, she heard her name.

"_Christine Daae_," the voice said.

She froze and turned to look for the voice. She wandered around for a moment, then felt someone grab her by the arm, pulling her into a dark room. She gasped as the door was closed behind her.

"Who would have thought I'd find my dearest Little Lotte whoring around with Satan himself."

Christine's eyes widened and she immediately recognized the man behind the voice.

"_Raoul..._" she said, fear consuming her.

He set the lantern down on a table that was beside them. All Christine could see was his face.

"Poor, poor Christine," he taunted. "So lost in her fantasies, she can't even stop to realize that her dear husband could read about everything she'd been doing."

Raoul held up papers, circles drawn in ink around the articles involving her.

"Raoul, you are not my husband," she said, looking at him sternly.

Raoul glared at her. "I realize that, Christine, but you have made an awful choice. You know that he only wants you for lust. He will never love you as I did. As I do now," he took a step closer to her.

Christine turned her head away, afraid of what he was doing. "Do not start this, Raoul. You cheated on me. You betrayed me."

Raoul took another step to her. "That should not matter, Christine. You cheated on me, too, betrayed me, yet I stayed silent. You cannot tell me that you don't have feelings still lingering for me."

Christine could now smell the alcohol on his breath. She shook her head.

"No Raoul, the only feelings I have for you are feelings of hate!" she spat.

He grabbed her arms and forced her to him. "Do not lie to me, Christine! I know you still love me!"

He slammed his mouth against hers, his grip tightening so she could not get away. He pushed her to the wall and undid the front of her dress.

"Raoul, _stop_!" Christine cried.

But he pushed her harder, the alcohol taking over every part of him. Christine tried to yell for help, but found she couldn't. His lips were too hard against hers. Raoul began to pull the shoulders of the dress down, exposing her thin, nearly see-through chemise. Christine tried to push him off, but he grabbed her hands and stuck them to his chest. At that moment, the door opened and the lights turned on. Christine then saw what room they were in: None other than Erik's office. Erik stood in the doorway, shocked at the sight before him. His fiancée, back in the arms of her ex-husband. Her hands on his chest and his hands grabbing at her barely-covered breast. When the lights turned on, Raoul had pulled from Christine for a moment. She couldn't speak, she was too shaken. Erik looked at her in disbelief and she could see his heart breaking. He turned and left the room. Raoul groaned something about the lights hurting his head. He grabbed Christine and shoved her out the door and into the lobby. She landed on the floor, turning heads and her body hit the ground with a loud thud.

Raoul stumbled out and straightened his waistcoat. "Told you that you still loved me," he said, grinning a bastardly grin as he flicked a coin at her.

People gasped and started to whisper as Christine's lip trembled. She couldn't lift herself up, her arms hurt from Raoul's tight grip. Her dress wasn't covering her chest at all and there was now a small tear in the chemise. She looked around at all the people and saw Jacques and Abigail, staring at her in disbelief. Tears streamed down Christine's cheeks as she finally got up, pulling at her dress and covering herself before running out of the Opera House. She sobbed as she ran down the street, ducking into an alley and hitting the ground, sobbing into her sleeves. She cried and cried until she heard a raspy voice.

"Hey sweetheart, you up for a round?" a grungy man asked, reaching down to grab her.

She quickly scurried up and ran away from him, tugging her dress back over the torn chemise as she ran. Was she not safe anywhere?! She didn't know where to go. Surely Erik would no longer want her in his home, but that was the only place she could go. She began the long walk home, crying the whole way there. Her feet hurt terribly and her eyes were swollen. She made it back to Erik's house around midnight. She was still crying as she pushed open the front door. She stumbled inside and she heard loud, dark music coming from the parlor. She saw Erik slamming his hands down on the piano. She couldn't bring herself to go to him. Instead, she slowly made her way upstairs, entering the bedroom and throwing herself on the bed, filled with anger and sadness as she sobbed into the pillow.


	22. Chapter 22: No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**** Thank you very much if you are still with the story! This is one of my favorite chapters because I really took the time to write it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Christine was curled up to the wall on the far edge of the bed when she heard someone enter the room.

"Why are you crying, Christine? Is it because I caught you and ruined your plan?" He mocked, anger consuming his voice. Christine continued to cry, not answering him. How could he think she would cheat on him?

"I should have known, really. I was too blind to see that you were just using me again. I guess I just wanted to believe that you loved me."

The room began to spin. Had he really thought that? He was so stubborn! Christine did not look at him, but spoke with anger her face could never express. "I do love you. How do you not understand this?"

She could feel Erik's eyes locked onto her, glaring intensely. "Oh, I understand. You came here for sympathy and money, only pretending to love me. Once he showed up, you ran to his arms and... spread your legs for him in my office!" Erik's voice echoed in the room, causing Christine to cry more. She wished the tears would stop, but between her sadness and anger, they persisted. How could he say that? He knew she was no whore! He should know by now that she hated Raoul!

"See! You cry because it is true!" Christine quickly sat up and glared at him. He obviously had _not _seen the truth. "You know it is not true! You did not see the way he grabbed me and pulled me into the office! You did not see the way he forced me against the wall and would not let me go! And you did not see him throw me out half naked into that crowd, throwing a coin at me like I was just another slut of his!"

Erik suddenly looked confused, yet he tried to keep his dominant stature. He thought he was right, after all. "Christine, you are speaking madness. I saw the way you held him!" Erik pushed images of what he'd seen in his office out of his mind, not wanting to reexamine them.

She couldn't believe him. Was he such a fool?! "Did you not see the tears in my eyes? Did you not notice how hard he had been grabbing me? Do you not see the marks he has left on my body?" she yelled.

Something changed in Erik's eyes as he looked at her. Only now did he notice that her chemise was ripped, her dress wrinkled horribly with the bustle pulled apart. He saw a dark mark on her breast where the tear in the chemise was and bruises forming on her arms. Her hair was pulled out of its updo, the ribbon dangling from the back of the curls. Her innocence had been stripped from her and he clearly saw that, yet he seemed dumbfounded.

"Now everyone in London thinks poorly of me. I'll never be able to show my face again!" Christine cried again, putting her delicate hands to her face.

Erik scuffed, suddenly angered again. "Then you shouldn't have done what you did."

Christine had lost her patience with him. She stood and stormed past him, tearing open the armoire. Erik turned quickly. "What are you doing?" he questioned. She grabbed a satchel and shoved her lightweight purple dress into it, ignoring him. "Christine, what the hell are you doing?!"

His voice grew angrier, but Christine did not care. She was fed up. he turned to him, tears of hate spilling onto her cheeks. "If you loved me, you would believe me, and since you think of me as a whore, I cannot stay with you," she exhaled angrily, putting the satchel over her shoulder and yanking off his ring. His beautiful ring, the symbol of their future union, was being removed! He saw the ring twinkle in the light as Christine made her way towards him.

She grabbed his hand and opened it, pressing the ring into his palm. Before he could protest, she stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

Erik stood in shock. Their promise to each other of marriage was gone. Their future union was now only a dream. Christine had been so angry about him knowing the truth, she left him. He slammed the ring down on the table and hurried down the stairs, only to see Christine leaving the house. He ran out the front door, grabbing her arm.

"Christine!" He yelled, yanking her back to him.

She ripped her arm from his grasp and screamed at him. "Do not touch me!" her voice filled with hate and anger had consumed the quiet, night air around them.

Stunned by her anger, Erik did not touch her again. He stood once again in shock as she quickly left, picking up her skirts and hurrying to the road. She turned back to him from the street. He could see how heavy she was breathing. She was the picture of misery. Tears stained on her face, the bruises on her arms now noticeable, and her eyes piercing his heart like a dagger.

He turned and burst back into the house, yelling out many curses in French. How dare she! This was not his fault! He hated her. He _hated_ her! He went and slammed his fists on the piano, sending a dark chord into the empty air. How could she leave him when she was carrying _his_ child?! That selfish bitch!

He destroyed the parlor, ripping up all of his sheet music and breaking any glass in the room. He went into a complete rage, knocking over furniture and throwing his mask. Why hide his face? The monster beneath the mask was in full throttle, the beast roaring in despair. He hunched over on the floor and screamed. His love was gone. Even though she had hurt him once again, he did not want her to leave. But now she hated him and there was no way he would get her back again. He wished he were dead. Rotting in hell would be less painful than this. He hated Christine, yet he longed for her. Erik wept into his blistered hands, silently letting her name slip from his lips.

* * *

Christine did not make it far from Erik's home before she collapsed to the ground, her emotions consuming her. How could he do this to her? After all the love she'd given him! Christine cried on the cold cobblestone road. Where would she go? Surely she couldn't return to Erik, that was completely out of the question. She couldn't return to Annette, Erik would look for her there. The Augustin's probably thought she was a whore.

She had no one. Christine was alone with nowhere to go. Her mind flashed back to when she arrived in London. She was alone with nowhere to go then, with no money and no family or friends. She wanted to flee to another town, another country even.

Maybe she could go to her birthplace in Sweden. No, she couldn't. She had no money and no way to get there. Maybe she had to work. But what could she do? She was so many months into her pregnancy and would soon not be able to work at all. Christine had never thought this would be a problem, for she thought Erik would be by her side.

But things had changed now. Erik was no longer her lover, she had made that clear when she'd given him back his ring. Christine was now free, even though she didn't want to be. She would have much rather been back in the protection of his arms, but he'd ruined that for her by believing she was a whore. Christine began to walk again, collecting herself from the ground and making her way away from the house she had almost called her own.

Christine walked until she could no longer walk, which sadly wasn't too far. She'd made it halfway across town before her aching feet grew too sore to support her. She leaned against a building, just on the edge of the light the lantern on the wall had been giving off. She breathed heavily, gently touching a hand to her stomach. She remembered the last time she had been like this, when Erik had found her…

No. She would not think of him.

Christine groaned as a small pain began in her stomach. '_Not now, please not now'_, she thought. Suddenly, a door creaked open and a small voice filled the cold air. "Miss Christine?"

There stood the young, fiery haired ballerina. She was dressed in a long nightgown and she was yawning. "Miss Christine, why are you out on the street so late at night?" she asked, stepping out of the doorway and onto the street.

Christine couldn't come up with an answer. Surely the young girl had heard what happened at the Opera House. "Miss Christine, would you like to come inside? You look ill," the girl said, slowly making her way to Christine.

"No, darling. Thank you for your kindness, but I must keep going," Christine said, still trying to catch her breath. Adeline frowned. "Please? It's just me and my Nana, and Nana is sleeping! Please, Miss Christine, at least come rest for a little while."

Christine sighed and agreed. She followed the girl into the small house. "Adeline, why are you up so late?" Christine asked curiously after being seated by the child. "Oh, I couldn't sleep well, and then I heard someone outside. I know now that that someone was you."

The girl went into another room and returned with a glass of water. She set it on the small, dusty table in front of Christine. "So how come you're out so late? Shouldn't you be with him?" Adeline's voice was sweet and calming to Christine. She felt she could trust the young girl. "Adeline, you mustn't tell anyone, but I left Erik. There was a misunderstanding and he got angry, so I left. I cannot let him know that I am here with you, for I do not want him coming after me."

Adeline's green eyes widened. "Oh, Miss Christine, I'm so sorry!" She said. "Do you need a place to stay?"

Christine bit her lip. Surely she could not ask so much of this young girl!

Before Christine could answer, the child spoke again. "The least I can do for you is let you spend the night here. We have one spare bedroom, it's not the prettiest, but it will be a nice place to rest. Will you stay?"

Christine hesitated, then slowly nodded. "Just for the night. We can talk more in the morning." Adeline nodded and quickly got up, leading Christine to the guest room.

Christine looked around at the room. There was a small cot in the far corner of the little room that was covered in a deep jade blanket. The walls of the room were a light brown color that complimented the wood floors well. The room had a small window near the bed that was covered in an old green curtain.

"It's not the fanciest room in London, but I'm sure you'll find it better than the streets," Adeline said shyly. Christine turned to the girl. "Thank you. This is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me."

The girl smiled. "I am happy to help you, Miss Christine," she said. "I have to get back to bed, for I have an early rehearsal tomorrow. If you need anything, my room is right next to this one."

Christine went to the girl and hugged her. "You are an angel sent from God above, Adeline," she said as the girl returned the embrace. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Miss Christine," the girl smiled. "I hope you sleep well also."

After Adeline had left the room, Christine slowly made her way to the small bed. She touched the blanket, running her hand across the soft fabric. Pulling it back to the end of the bed, Christine climbed in. The bed was not the most ideal for her, but Adeline had been right: It was a lot better than the street. Christine laid her head on the pillow, pulling the blanket back over herself. She felt uncomfortable sleeping in her day clothes, but she was too exhausted to change into the nightgown she had grabbed and stuffed into the satchel. She adjusted the skirts of the dress and finally found a position that was comfortable.

But Christine did not sleep. At least, not at first. She laid awake, thinking of everything that had happened. Why was Raoul there? Why would he do that to her? Why didn't Erik believe her? Christine thought about what Meg had told her a few days ago.

Christine shook the thoughts of everything that Meg said to the back of her mind. _'We will think of that at another time,' _she thought. Now the only thing on Christine's mind was Erik.

The thought of him made her weep. She did not understand him and everything he'd said about her. Never in a million years would Christine leave him for Raoul, much less even kiss that bastard! Erik was foolish. He had not believed his love and then he went as far as to call her a whore.

Christine was not going to take that anymore. As much as she loved him and it hurt her to leave, she was not going to return to him. Surely he would move on from her, it seemed easy for him to do after the first time he'd left her.

Even though Christine knew that she couldn't return to him, she still wept. Secretly, she hoped that he would search for her, but she knew she would not be so lucky. She saw how angry he'd been at her, how unforgiving his tone was. Even when he'd tried to stop her from leaving, he'd not sounded sincere.

She was like a caged animal to him. He took her out when he wanted her, whether it be to bring her out to show the public that he had a woman on his arms or it be to bed her. Otherwise, she stayed locked up and miserable.

Maybe she could just forget him and move on. Maybe she could save up her money and move back to Sweden. Maybe she wouldn't see him at all until them and could forget the things he'd done to her.

But she couldn't forget him. He would always be a part of her life, whether she ever saw him again or not, for she was still carrying _his _child.

Christine cried herself to sleep over the thought.


	23. Chapter 23: The Morning After

The next morning, Erik awoke on the floor of his once beautiful parlor. Around him was torn up papers, toppled over furniture, and broken glass. He recalled the events of last night as he stood.

_Christine._

His Christine was gone and he hated her for leaving him.

No. He didn't hate her.

Erik gently massaged his temples and stumbled out of the parlor. His heart lurched forward in his chest when he heard something upstairs. His eyes widened and he ran up the stairs. "Christine!" He called, almost tripping and falling. He burst into the bedroom, quickly looking around.

Nothing.

Once again, he was alone. The noise had only been something of his imagination. He sighed and slumped over, sitting on his bed and putting his head in his hands. "_Christine..._" he whispered, his voice raspy and sad. He lifted his head and let his sad eyes wander. He looked at the armoire, which was still open. Erik rose and went to the armoire, gently touching he fabric of one of Christine's dresses. A lump formed in his throat. His eyes wandered over to the bedside table.

Christine's ring sat on the edge of the table, the jewels twinkling in the morning light. Erik took the ring, holding it in his hand. He balled his hand into a fist and clutched it to his chest. "_Christine, oh Christine…_" he whispered, feeling as though he would weep again.

Christine had no idea how much Erik loved her. He never wanted her to leave, he was just upset! It was nothing wine and a calm conversation couldn't have fixed! After all he had done for her, all that he was doing for her, she had left.

Erik tightened his grip on the ring as he left the bedroom, making his way down the hall. He pushed through another door, stumbling into the dark room. He turned on the light and fell to his knees, pressing his hands to his unmasked face.

Before him was an unfinished nursery. Erik had been secretly putting it together for Christine and their child. But now Christine was gone, and Erik didn't even know if he'd ever get to see his child. He wept again, crying her name over and over.

_Christine, Christine, Christine._

Erik was broken. He couldn't function knowing that she was out there alone. The fact that he'd never see his own child killed him. This child which he already loved so much would never lay eyes on him and it was his fault. He shouldn't have made Christine upset.

Erik wanted to die. He had nothing to live for. The only woman he'd ever loved had left him, and the only child he would ever get was gone, too. Why did he have to ruin everything? Why did he have to get so jealous, so angry? Why couldn't he have just heard her out, let her explain things? Instead, he called his Christine a whore!

Erik would never forgive himself, and as he wept on the floor of what would have been his child's nursery, he thought of the life he could have had.

* * *

Christine awoke in the bed, her back aching horribly. She sat up and looked around, suddenly remembering she was not with Erik in his house. She sighed and rubbed her swollen eyes.

Rising from the bed, she went to the satchel and pulled out the only other dress she'd taken. She needed to get out of this dress, the dress that was a symbol of the ruined night. She quickly changed into the jade dress she'd worn when she first visited the Augustin Manor. She didn't bother to bustle it or even straighten out the fabric. There was no need to look presentable today.

Christine emerged from the small guest room and slowly wandered down the hall. She saw light coming from around the corner and slowly peeked around it. Adeline was standing in the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day.

The young girl looked up and saw Christine. "Miss Christine!" she smiled, quickly going to her. "I hope you slept well. Would you like something to eat?" Christine let a small smile find her lips and shook her head. "No thank you. I'm afraid I've no appetite," she said, her eyes not meeting the girl's.

Adeline frowned. "But, Miss Christine, you must be hungry. Please, at least have _something_."

'_The only thing I want is to travel back to yesterday and fix everything,' _she thought.

"I'm alright, really. I had a large supper last night." Adeline knew Christine was lying, but didn't question her anymore. The girl led Christine to the small parlor and sat down, gesturing for Christine to sit across from her.

"My Nana will be waking soon. I will introduce you. She is a very kind woman, so do not worry. She will welcome your presence in the house with open arms!" Adeline grinned, brushing her fiery red hair from her face. She was dressed in a simple pink day dress, a very youthful and cheery dress. It was very appropriate for her age. Meanwhile, Christine felt dirty and frumpy in her outfit.

Adeline reached out and shook Christine's arm. "Miss Christine, are you alright?"

Christine snapped back into reality. "Oh, I, yes. I am fine. Just… thinking." The girl's eyes narrowed, but she didn't question Christine. She instead stood and walked past Christine. "Excuse me for a moment, I believe my Nana has woken."

A few moments later, Adeline reentered the parlor with a small, old woman on her arm. "Nana, this is Miss Christine. She needed a place to stay, she I told her she could stay with us for a while," Adeline said, helping the woman to a chair.

The woman smiled at Christine. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Christine," she said, extending a hand. "My name is Jane Barber."

Christine gently took the woman's hand. "It is my pleasure, Miss Barber," she said, bowing her head politely. "Oh please, my dear! Call me Jane," Jane said, chuckling.

Christine smiled and nodded. She already loved this woman. She was very old and fragile, but she had the spirit of a girl Christine's age. Jane turned to her granddaughter. "Addy, would you be a dear and get us all a nice cup of tea?" Adeline nodded and made her way back to the kitchen.

Jane turned to Christine. "So Christine, may I ask what brought you here?" Her words were soft and kind. Christine looked down, wringing her hands in her lap. "I… I had an argument with fiancé…" she said, her voice low and sad.

Jane reached out again and touched Christine's hand. "You do not have to tell me if you are uncomfortable, dear," she said, looking into Christine's eyes. The woman's eyes were a deep blue color, darker than Adeline's. In Jane's eyes, Christine saw that she would not think badly of Christine. Slowly taking in a breath, Christine spoke again.

She told Jane everything that had happened last night, without leaving out a single detail. By the time she had finished, Adeline had returned with the tea. "Oh, Miss Christine, I'm so sorry…" she said, her eyes swirling with sadness. Christine just nodded, keeping her eyes down. "Oh child… you have been through hell and back, haven't you?" Jane spoke, shaking her head sadly.

Christine fought back tears, wishing she could disappear. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Adeline's. "Miss Christine, we want to help you in any way we can. You may stay with Nana and I for as long as you need." Christine felt relief knowing that she would have a place to stay. She drew the girl into a hug, whispering a soft 'thank you' as she did so. Adeline returned the hug, gently patting Christine's back.

"I must get going, Nana. I will be late to rehearsal. Are you sure you will be alright without me?" Adeline asked, slipping into a light cloak. Jane waved her off. "I'll be fine, child. And remember, I have company today! Miss Christine and I will be sure to have a wonderful day."

Adeline went to the old woman and hugged her, kissing her frail cheek. "I love you, Nana. I will see you soon." The older woman smiled and kissed Adeline's head. "I love you too, Addy." The young girl waved to Jane and Christine, saying one last goodbye before heading out of the house.

Christine and Jane sat in the parlor, still sipping on their tea. The room was silent, the only sound heard was the sound of Miss Barber's spoon stirring the liquid in her teacup. The silence was finally broken by the old woman's voice.

"If you do not mind my curiosity, would you tell me about your condition?" She asked, her eyes wandering to Christine's large stomach. Christine choked down the lump in her throat and spoke. "As you can probably see, I am with child. I have been for about seven months now."

Jane nodded slowly. "And the child is his?" she said softly. Christine nodded, trying not to think of Erik.

Jane asked no more questions after she saw the sadness return to Christine's eyes, letting the comfortable silence consume them once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the weird ending of this chapter. Next chapter will focus more on Erik (;**


	24. Chapter 24: Regrets

Erik made his way to his office. Three days had passed since Christine left him. He was still quite a mess, but knew he had to get out of that damned house and back to work. He needed to stop thinking of Christine, for he knew it would be no use to think of her, she was not coming back.

He set his paperwork on the desk and left the office. This was the place that he'd been betrayed. He couldn't stay. Erik left his office and went to the theatre. As he made his way there, he realized everything reminded him of Christine. His office, the lobby, the secret passageways, the theatre, _everything_! He growled and entered the theatre, not saying a word to the actors and dancers onstage.

No one asked him anything. Nothing about opening night, nothing about him, nothing about Christine. Not even curious young Adeline, who was always asking questions. Erik felt uneasy, wondering why everyone was so quiet. He didn't dare to ask, because then they may ask questions about what they'd seen and heard that night.

Instead, he turned from the stage. "Just… run the show one time and then you may all go home," he said, rubbing the unmasked side of his face. He heard the actors moving around on stage, but didn't face them. His mind was flooded with thoughts of her.

_Christine, Christine, Christine._

Where was she? Was she alright? Maybe she was going through as much emotional pain as he was.

No, there was no way.

Erik couldn't take it. He left the theatre again and went to his office. He pushed the images of Raoul and Christine from his mind as he sat at his desk. He hadn't been to work since Christine left him and papers had piled up high on his desk. He grumbled and rubbed his temples.

Someone knocked on the door.

"What?" Erik scuffed. The door opened.

Madame Giry stood in the doorway. "I thought you'd like your newspapers. You always read them and have missed out on the last few issues," she said flatly, handing them to him. "I think you will find them interesting, especially the one about your opening night." With that, she was gone. Erik thought of his encounter just then with her as strange.

Erik slowly read the paper from two days ago. The front page had a picture of the Opera Perdu and an article about the opening. He quickly scanned the article, seeing nothing bad written. The article continued onto page two. He flipped the page.

That's when he saw it. A small picture in the corner of a woman on her hands and knees outside his office, her face wet with tears.

_Christine._

Erik's head filled with anger. He threw the newspaper and shoved the paperwork off his desk. He roared, pounding his fists on the desk. His voice could be heard throughout the whole Opera House. The actors froze, wondering what on Earth could have made that awful, terrifying noise. Erik's heart shattered into a million pieces.

Christine was out there somewhere doing God knows what. His Christine.

No... she wasn't his Christine. She had left him. She was probably running back to the arms of the Vicomte. The thought of her returning to Raoul killed Erik.

"That greedy _bitch_!" he yelled, throwing his lantern at the wall.

Once the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He started to think of what Christine had said last night. She spoke of how he tried to rape her, tried to take her back…

Erik suddenly realized how wrong he'd been. He glanced over at the spot on the wall where he had seen Raoul and Christine that night. His gaze travelled down and something caught his eye. He went over slowly and bent down, picking up the object.

_Christine's diamond earring_.

His heart sank as the guilt hit him. There was no way that the earring would have just fallen. She would have had to be slammed very hard against that wall in order for her earring to fall off. Horror filled his eyes.

He remembered what he had seen when he entered the room last night. He now noticed how hard Raoul had been gripping her. He now saw the tears in her eyes, how her hands were not caressing his chest, but instead trying to push him away. When Erik had left, he'd heard her being shoved out of the room. He'd heard her hit the floor. He'd heard the coin being flicked at her. He'd heard everyone's whispers and gasps as Christine scrambled to her feet, running out the door. Everything he had pretended not to hear filled his mind.

Christine had not lied to him. Everything she said was the truth and he _denied_ her, calling her a whore and accusing her of faking her love. This was all his fault. No wonder Christine had left him.

Now she was gone, and Erik could not get her back. He sank to the floor and wept. His poor Christine was now alone, nowhere to be found. In a matter of months, she would be giving birth to their child and Erik would not be there. She would raise the child by herself, poor and lonely. He would never see her again, never meet his child, and it was all his fault.

"_Oh Christine…"_

* * *

Adeline walked through the front door. Christine looked up from the book she was reading. "Hello, Adeline," she said. Adeline looked over to Christine and smiled, hanging up her cloak. "Hello, Christine!" she beamed.

Christine set the book down beside her as Adeline sat. "How was rehearsal?" She asked. Adeline shrugged. "The usual. We just did another run through. Again."

Christine nodded. "And… was he there?"

Adeline looked up at Christine. "Yes. May I ask you, why do you ask about him every day?" Christine bit her lip. "I just… I want to know that he isn't hung up over what's happened."

Adeline sighed. "Christine, if you want to see him, then come with me to rehearsal. He'd probably like to see you."

Christine shook her head quickly. "No. I don't want him to see me. I'm still not happy with him." She looked away from Adeline. She was still upset with him, he had not tried to find her at all like she'd secretly hoped. According to Adeline, he hadn't even said a word about her at rehearsals.

"Come on, Christine, it's been three weeks since that night!"

Christine's eyes returned to Adeline. It had been that long already? After thinking about it for a moment, Christine figured that was right. She'd spent most of her days reading books of Jane's. She had lost track of time.

Christine suddenly realized that her child was to be born soon. She was now eight months along and only had a few more weeks left in her pregnancy. Had she really not realized this until now?!

Christine's thoughts were cleared when Adeline spoke again. "Christine? Are you alright?" Christine looked up at the girl. "Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said, exhaling. Adeline tilted her head to the side slightly. "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

Christine shook her head. "N-Nothing."

Adeline frowned. "Christine… will you promise me something?"

Christine looked back to the girl. "Of course, Adeline, what is it?" Adeline looked to Christine, her eyes telling Christine that what she was about to say was serious. "Promise me that you'll think about speaking with him."

Christine sighed and looked down. "I'll think about it."

Talking to Erik? She couldn't. He'd probably still be angry at her, maybe he'd even turn her away after he saw her. There was _no way _she could speak to him! She didn't want to speak to him, much less even see him! Nevertheless, she promised Adeline to think about it, and think about it she would.

* * *

Erik had a meeting with Jacques Augustin that afternoon. Well, it wasn't exactly a meeting, it was more like Jacques consoling Erik. He was still torn up over Christine.

"She's going to be having our child soon, Jacques, and I won't even get to be there!" he said, running a hand angrily through his dark hair. Jacques sipped his wine. "Erik, I know. I was her doctor for a while, you know."

Erik scowled. "This is no time for sass, Jacques. How could I have not found her by now? God, she's probably not even in London anymore!" Christine could be anywhere by now. It's been nearly a month since he'd last seen her!

"Erik, calm down," Jacques says. "She had no money with her. There's no way she's left London, especially since she's so far into her pregnancy. She's here somewhere, Erik, I guarantee it. May I ask you this, though? Why are you searching for her after you caught her with another man?"

Erik glared at him. "I already told you, Jacques, he was trying to rape her! I just didn't believe her after it happened. She thinks I hate her! She thinks I believe her as a whore! I've got to find her and tell her otherwise!"

Erik was standing now, pacing back and forth. "Erik, calm down. You are too worked up over this," Jacques scuffed. Erik turned and glared at him. "What if you were in my shoes, Jacques? What if Abigail had left you and was carrying your child!?" He yelled.

Jacques widened his eyes slightly. "I think I should leave you now, Erik. You need some rest and whiskey," he said. "If you'd like, you may stop by my home sometime this week and visit me and Abigail. Maybe she could give you a woman's advice."

Erik sighed. "Thank you, Jacques," he mumbled as Jacques stood and got his cloak before heading out the door.


	25. Chapter 25: The Arrival

Erik sat in the parlor of the Augustin Manor. It had only been a few days since his visit with Jacques, and he had decided that he did need a woman's advice. Abigail walked into the parlor with three teacups. Jacques sat in the corner, reading the newspaper.

Abigail sat across from Eric, her eyes staring right through him. "How can I help you, Erik?" she asked, sipping her tea. Erik sighed and dropped a cube of sugar into his cup. "I need advice on what to do about Christine," he said. "She's out there somewhere and I miss her. I want her back, I want to tell her how sorry I am."

Abigail nodded slowly. "And do you know where she is?" she asked. Erik shook his head sadly. "I haven't seen or heard a word from her since the night she left." He stirred and stirred his tea, his mind swirling around with thoughts of his beloved Christine. "Erik, did you hear me?" Abigail asked, leaning towards him.

"Oh, what?" he said, returning to reality.

"I said that you need to find her. Something tells me that you're not looking very hard. Once you find her, it will be much easier to speak to her."

Erik sighed and nodded. "I'm trying to find her, it's just so hard. I don't know how she just disappeared like that. I'm worried about her…"

Erik was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Abigail quickly got up and answered the door. A delivery boy stood there and handed her a note. "You are needed at the hospital, Madame," he said. Abigail quickly opened the note. "What is it, dear?" Jacques asked, looking up from his paper. Abigail's face went white as she turned towards the two men in the parlor. "I'm needed at the hospital. They are short on midwives and there is a woman who has gone into premature labor," She said, her voice shaking just a bit.

Erik's eyes flew open and he quickly got up, taking the note from her and reading it.

There was only woman he knew this could be.

_Christine._

* * *

Erik arrived with the Augustin's to the private maternity room at the hospital rather quickly. Abigail had quickly changed into her uniform and was now checking in with her advisor. They could hear a woman crying out in pain from down the hall.

Erik's heart raced. He knew it was Christine. That was_ her_ crying and screaming down the hall. His Christine was in pain and he could not comfort her.

_His Christine._

Abigail brought Erik down the hall. "I'm sorry Erik, but they do not allow anyone but the midwives and doctors in the room during the labor. You are welcome to stay outside the room," she said before quickly going into the room.

Erik caught a glimpse of Christine as the door was opened. Her chocolate curls were laying wild over the pillows. Her face was wet from crying and the color was drained from her once rosy cheeks. Her stomach had grown bigger and much more swollen since he'd last seen her. She was wearing a white gown that the hospital had provided her. She was on her back with her feet in stirrups. She looked uncomfortable and pained, which hurt Erik.

As the door closed, Erik exhaled, dropping his head down. He wanted to be with Christine, to comfort her in her time of need. He longed to hold her hand and stroke the hair from her face, just to be with her. Erik cringed as he heard Christine cry out again.

Suddenly, a voice startled him. "Sir?" the voice said. Erik quickly turned to see the young girl staring up at him. "Adeline, what are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

The girl bit her lip. "I brought her here, sir," she said, looking down. Erik furrowed his brows. _She_ brought her here? "How did you find her, where was she?" He asked eagerly.

Her green eyes locked on Erik's. "She's been staying with me since that night, sir. I wanted to say something, but I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. Please don't be angry at me…"

Erik's eyes widen. So Christine _had _been hiding from him. His heart sank and he turned away. "Thank you for taking care of her, Adeline," he said quietly. The girl sighed and returned to the waiting area.

Erik sighed to himself. Christine probably hated him. He imagined her reaction to finding out he was here. _"Get him out!" "Why is he here?" "I don't have any interest in seeing that monster!"_

Erik put his head in his hands.

'_Oh Christine, if only you knew how sorry I am…'_

* * *

Christine's labor was long and extremely painful. She had refused the drugs the doctor wanted her to take, for she knew if she did, she wouldn't remember the birth of her child.

The labor lasted roughly ten hours, and Erik stood outside the room through it all. He listened to Christine's crying and screaming for hours on end, his longing to be in the room with her only growing stronger.

During the last hour of her labor, things had gotten intense. Throughout the whole ten hours, the doctor and midwives didn't think Christine would make it through. She was so small and young, and childbirth was not easy at all. But during the last hour, Christine had suddenly grown extremely weak. She had ceased screaming and crying out so loudly and was beginning to give up.

Erik had grown angry at himself for cursing this all on her. It was his fault that she was going through all this pain and suffering. If he would have been more careful all those months ago…

Everyone feared that Christine was slipping. Midwives scrambled to help her regain her strength. Finally, Christine had worked up enough strength to give it one last try. She screamed and threw her head back, gripping onto the bed sheets. The room grew silent.

Erik's heart lurched. Why was it silent?! What was wrong?!

Christine's heart broke when silence fell over the room. She feared that her worst nightmare had come true. The baby had come into the world silent. Tears welled up in Christine's eyes, but before she could cry, something cried out.

The child! It was breathing! It's cry was the most beautiful sound Christine had ever heard. The midwives all let out sighs of relief and immediately went to the child.

Outside, in the hall, a weight had been lifted off of Erik's shoulders. "Thank God," he whispered, slowly running a hand through his hair.

* * *

The swaddled child was placed into Christine's arms. "It's a boy," Abigail said, smiling at her. Christine realized who the woman before her was. "Abigail," she said quietly. Abigail smiled at her and gently touched her arm before turning back to the other midwives.

Christine looked down at her child. _Her son._ He was absolutely beautiful, not an imperfection on him. Christine's eyes filled up with tears, but for the first time in months, they had not been tears of anger or sadness. They were tears of joy.

She cradled her son in her arms, smiling at him. "Oh, dear child, you are perfect…" she said, gently touching his soft cheek with the tips of her fingers. She could not take her eyes off the child. He was an angel.

Abigail and another midwife approached Christine's bed. "Have you chosen a named for him?" Abigail asked. Christine looked up at them. She had never spoken with Erik about a name. But he was not here, so she would have to choose herself. She looked back down at the child, then up at the women again. "His name is Gustave," she said, smiling at her son.

_Her Gustave. _

Soon after Gustave was born, Christine had once again grown very tired. The midwives took the baby and laid him in a bassinet. Christine closed her eyes to rest, the midwives leaving the room. Christine and her child both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Christine was awoken early in the morning by Abigail. She heard Gustave being fussy in his bassinet. "Christine, he is in need of feeding. Are you comfortable feeding him? We will leave you alone with the child." Christine yawned and nodded, sitting up a little. Gustave was brought to her, immediately calming when he was handed to his mother.

The midwives left the room and Christine began to feed the child. She could tell he was very hungry, for he hadn't been fed yet. He suckled on her breast and Christine stroked the small amount of brown hair on his head. His hair was slightly lighter than hers, which surprised her a little. But he was perfect. Gustave was smaller than most of the babies being born, but that was because he had decided to come a little early. Christine didn't mind, for she had been anxious for his arrival. He was healthy, and that was all she cared about.

Right after Gustave had finished feeding, there was a knock on the door. Christine quickly adjusted herself. "Who is it?" she asked, looking back down to Gustave and stroking his little cheek.

Abigail peeked her head in the door. "Miss, you have a visitor," she said. Christine smiled. Adeline and Jane were probably anxious to see the child. "Go ahead and let them in," she smiled. Abigail slowly stepped aside, letting the door close slightly. "Go ahead," Abigail said behind the door.

Christine was not prepared to see him walk through the door.


	26. Chapter 26: Face to Face at Last

_Erik._

Christine was shocked. She couldn't believe it. _He was actually there_.

Erik looked at Christine, his heart racing at the sight of her.

_Christine._

Christine's breath caught in her throat. Neither of them said anything, for they had no idea what to say. The last time they'd seen each other, it had been awful. Finally, Erik stepped forward towards her. "_Christine…_" he said, his voice soft and gentle. A shiver went through Christine's spine as she heard his voice. Even the child seemed more alert after hearing his father's voice.

Erik saw the swaddled child in Christine's arms. His gaze softened and his body seemed to freeze. Christine slowly turned the baby towards Erik, adjusting her arms so he could see it's face. Erik simply melted.

This was _his_ child. His perfect, beautiful child.

Erik went to the infant, sitting on the edge of the bed and gazing at it. Christine slowly leaned forward and placed the child in Erik's arms. He gasped a little when she did so, staring down at the baby.

He slowly cradled his son in his arms, gazing down at him.

_My son…_

_Our son…_

"He… He's perfect," Erik said, his shaky hand reaching to gently touch the child's face. The child did not recoil at his touch, which shocked Erik. He had half expected the child to scream and cry when he held it, but instead, the child was calm and quiet.

Christine smiled slightly at the two. She still had a lot of unresolved conflicts with Erik, but she let herself forget about them for a moment as she watched him hold their child for the first time. She tilted her head to the side to get a better view of Erik's face. He was smiling and his eyes were glazed over with happiness. "What is his name?" Erik asked, gently stroking the child's hair.

Christine reached her hand forward to gently touch the baby's cheek once more. "Gustave," she said gently, watching as Gustave yawned.

Erik smiled. _'After her father,"_ he thought. The name was perfect for their little angel. Erik gently planted a kiss on Gustave's small head, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Christine looking into his eyes. Her chocolate irises informed him that they needed to speak. Erik slowly stood and placed Gustave in the bassinet, where he dozed off almost immediately. Erik turned back to Christine.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, sitting up a little more.

Erik stood by the bed, gently sitting on the edge of it. "I was visiting the Augustin's when a note was delivered to Abigail saying that they needed another midwife. It said that a woman was in premature labor and I just knew it was you."

"How long have you been waiting out there?" She asked. Erik ran a hand through his hair. "Since you first went into labor yesterday," he said. Christine was shocked. He waited that long? Oh God…

Christine looked down. "Why did you want to come, Erik?"

He furrowed his brows. "Because my child was being born," he said. "Plus… I've been looking for you.." Christine's eyebrows rose a little. "You have? Why? I thought you hated me."

Erik sighed. "No, I don't hate you, Christine. I wanted to find you so I could apologize to you. I was wrong, Christine. I was very, _very_ wrong." Christine's expression changed from anger to understanding. "Christine, my dear Christine… I should have never said those things to you. I should have believed you. I'm ashamed of myself…"

Christine sighed. "It wasn't entirely your fault, Erik. I should have told you when I saw Raoul. I shouldn't have left you, I was just so upset…"

She was silenced by Erik's hands cupping her cheeks. "No. I don't blame you, so please don't blame yourself. It was my fault and I promise you, I'll do anything to make this up to you," he said. He took advantage of Christine's parted lips, claiming her mouth with his. One of his hands stayed on her cheek while the other plunged into her chocolate curls.

Christine returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips were warmed by his hot breath. His kiss was electric, waking up every inch of her body.

No. She couldn't do this.

She separated her lips from his, then looked away. Erik sighed quietly. "Christine…" He reached out and gently touched her cheek, but she did not look at him. "Erik, you know we cannot do this, pretending like nothing happened. I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm still hurt, Erik."

Erik frowned, pulling hand away. "I'm sorry, Christine. I never meant to hurt you, I just couldn't control my emotions…"

Christine slowly looked over at him. "We need to take time to fix things, Erik. We can't just jump back into our old lives, as much as I know you want to. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Erik nodded sadly. "Christine, I'd wait a million years for your love if I had to," he said.

* * *

Christine had decided it would be better for Gustave if they went home with Erik. She had stayed in the hospital for the remainder of the night, but in the morning the doctor had decided they would be okay to go home. Christine had packed up the few things she had brought to the hospital and got ready to go.

Christine had spoken to Adeline and Jane when they came to visit her and Gustave. Adeline had expressed how excited she was for Christine and Jane had wished her luck on mending her relationship with Erik.

Erik had taken Christine's things so she could carry Gustave. He warily helped them into a carriage. To his surprise, Christine didn't seem very nervous to be in a carriage. They rode across from each other all the way home. Christine never really looked at Erik; she kept all her focus on Gustave. Erik secretly wished she would look at him, but knew that she was still not very happy with him.

The carriage stopped in front of Erik's home. Christine had secretly missed the home very much and was extremely relieved when she saw the large, stone building. Erik helped her out of the carriage, gently kissing Gustave's head as they stepped out. A smile suddenly spread across Erik's face. "I have a surprise for you, Christine," he said. "Follow me."

He led her upstairs, past the bedroom. Christine was confused. "Erik, where are you—"

Her jaw dropped as he opened the door, revealing a finished, beautiful nursery. "Oh Erik…" she said in awe of the room. The walls were white and the floor was made of beautiful dark wood. There was a beautiful, white bassinet in the middle of the longest wall. There was a small chest underneath the window with music notes painted on it.

"I've been a little busy making toys for the child," Erik said, gesturing to the chest. Christine grinned and continued to examine the room. There was a soft rug under the bassinet that tickled Christine's toes as she gently laid Gustave in the bassinet. She then turned to Erik, grinning from ear to ear.

"Erik, this is all beautiful. I can't believe you did this!" She said happily. Erik smirked and reached out a hand to her. "Anything for you and the child," he said. Christine's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he took her hand. "Come now, you must be very tired and it's getting late. Why don't you get to bed?"

Christine nodded slowly and went with Erik into his bedroom. "You will find that I organized the armoire and your clothing is in order," he said before going into the bathroom. Christine padded over to the armoire and opened it. She pulled out a nightgown and quickly changed into it before Erik came out of the bathroom.

She climbed into his bed, still feeling a little weak from her labor. Erik emerged from the bathroom, holding his shirt in his hand. Christine hid a blush from him as she peeked at his bare chest. Erik made his way to the bed and climbed in beside Christine. She felt awkward sharing a bed with him, but didn't say anything about it.

Erik gently took her hand, kissing it politely. "Goodnight, Christine," he said, smiling and turning onto his back and closing his eyes. Christine turned on her side. "Goodnight," she whispered before drifting off the sleep.


	27. Chapter 27: Mending Broken Hearts

Christine awoke in the middle of the night when she felt the weight of the bed shift beside her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Erik walking out of the room. She could hear Gustave crying in the room next door. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Shhh… Gustave…" she heard Erik say next door. She smiled and yawned.

"Gustave, please do not cry, you'll wake your mother…"

"Gustave, please. My angel needs to sleep, _please_, stop crying…"

"Gustave…"

"_Gustave…_"

Christine giggled quietly as she heard Erik pleading with the infant. '_Ah, my boys…' _she thought. Christine heard Erik finally give up.

"_Fine._ If you want your mother, then I will wake her. But if she's cranky, it's your fault," he said before returning to the bedroom. "Oh, Christine, you're awake!" he said, blushing slightly. Christine smiled sleepily and nodded. "Why do you cry, Gustave?" she asked, reaching out her arms towards Erik and the child.

"I… uh… I think he's… er… hungry…" Erik said, scratching his head as he handed off the baby.

Christine nodded and kissed Gustave's head. "Probably," she said, pulling down the loose neckline of her dress.

Erik quickly looked away, blushing to himself. Christine glanced up at him. "Erik, it's not like you haven't seen me like this before," she said as she began to feed Gustave. Erik slowly looked back over to Christine, trying his hardest to keep his eyes up.

'_She is feeding your child! Do not look at her breasts as a sexual objects, you pervert!' _Erik thought to himself.

Christine gently patted the spot beside her on the bed. "You can sit, Erik. You seem so tense and uncomfortable." Erik sat beside her, glancing down at the child. "He is beautiful, Christine," he said. "He gets his beauty from you."

Christine looked at Erik and a small smile appeared on her face. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he gets it from you. You have that male charm that I know he'll have when he's older." Erik laughed and resisted the urge to kiss her. "I guess you have a point there. I have always been pretty charming," he winked.

Christine laughed and gave him a playful push. "Sure, Erik. Sure," she teased. Erik laughed again and glanced down at Gustave. "Christine… he's sleeping…"

Christine looked down and saw that Gustave had indeed fallen asleep. "Oh, well someone must be very sleepy," she said, lifting him back into her arms and kissing his head. She began to get up before Erik stopped her. "I'll put him to bed. You get back to sleep," he said, taking the baby gently in his arms. Christine smiled and nodded. "Goodnight, Gustave," she said, kissing his head once more. Erik left the room with the child.

Christine smiled to herself. This was perfect. If only it could be like this all the time…

Erik returned to find Christine asleep. He laid beside her, gently planting a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, my angel…" he whispered.

* * *

Christine slept in pretty late the next morning, not waking until nearly ten. She woke to find herself alone in the bed. Christine quickly got up and went to Gustave's nursery. She stopped when she saw them.

Erik and Gustave had fallen asleep together in the rocking chair.

Christine smiled brightly at the adorable sight. God, she loved them both so much. She went and sat on the floor beside them, gently laying her head on Erik's thigh and hugging his calf, closing her eyes. She felt a hand stroking her hair and smiled. "Good morning, Erik," she said softly. Erik smiled down at her and continued to stroke her hair. "Good morning."

Christine gazed up at him. "When did he wake up again?" she asked. Erik looked over at the clock. "Around seven. He was just lonely." Christine nodded. The light of the outside world was pouring in through the small gap between the windowsill and the curtain, reminding Christine that it was still morning. "Would you like me to make us some tea?" She asked, her fingers stroking his leg gently. She heard Erik yawn. "Tea would be lovely," he said.

Christine made her way down to the kitchen, making some tea. She soon felt a presence in the kitchen, turning to find Erik behind her. "I put Gustave back in the bassinet. The boy is very tired," he said. Christine nodded and handed him a teacup. "I don't blame him. Being a baby is a tough job," she giggled.

Erik smiled. He loved to see her so happy.

Christine sipped her tea. "We should sit," she said. Erik nodded and led her to the dining hall. They sat next to each other in silence. Thoughts filled both of their minds, but neither of them knew quite what to say. Finally, Erik spoke up.

"Christine… I have to ask you a serious question."

Christine looked up from her tea. Erik had his hand on the table and the ring between his thumb and pointer finger. "I would like to know if you would start wearing my ring again."

Christine bit her lip and looked at the ring. The last time she'd seen it was when she had pressed it into Erik's hand the night she left him. "Erik… I…"

Erik frowned and looked away from her. "It's fine, Christine. You don't have to." He started to pull his hand away, but Christine stopped him. She grabbed his hand and looked into his golden eyes. "Erik… do not be upset. You didn't give me a chance to answer. I will wear your ring again. It's just… if I wear it, you have to promise me that we will mend our relationship."

Erik quickly nodded. "Anything, Christine. I'll do anything."

Christine slowly let go of his hand. "Promise me that from now on, we will be honest and truthful to each other and we will talk about our problems instead of arguing."

Erik's eyes filled with joy. "I promise," he said. With that, Christine gently held out her hand and he slid the ring back onto her finger.


	28. Chapter 28: No Longer a Demon

**Author's Note:**** This Chapter is kind of a filler chapter, but I tried my best to make it super cute (; Enjoy!**

* * *

Erik was elated. Christine was wearing _his _ring again! He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew he had to resist and take things slow. He instead opted to take Christine's hand in his, gently caressing the top of it with his thumb.

Christine smiled at the gesture. Erik wondered if she still loved him.

"Erik, don't you have to be at rehearsals?" Christine asked, snapping Erik back into reality.

"Oh heavens no. I need to be here with you and Gustave, taking care of my family. Father duties come before boss duties," he said, sipping his tea. Christine smiled at him, giving his hand a small squeeze. "I like the sound of that," she said, her chocolate irises looking longingly into his golden ones.

Christine suddenly felt a hand on her waist. She quickly looked down at Erik's hand, then back up at him. "How are you feeling, Christine?" He asked, making the gesture seem more innocent.

"I am feeling better than yesterday, just a bit pained sometimes," she said, looking away. Erik removed his hand from her waist, putting it back on his lap. "That is to be expected, you just gave birth yesterday. You should be in bed, Christine."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like being stuck in bed all day. I'd much rather fight through pain and be able to get up."

"Being in bed isn't so bad if you've got good entertainment."

Christine's eyes snapped back to his. They were widened and one of her eyebrows was raised. Erik's face flushed white. "Oh God, Christine! I didn't mean it like _that_!" he said, rubbing the unmasked side of his face.

Christine laughed at his remark. "You cannot honestly say you didn't mean it like that, Erik. You pervert!" Christine laughed harder, releasing his hand so she could cover her mouth.

Erik blushed hard and scowled. "_Christine. Please,_" he muttered, looking down at his lap. He felt a soft hand on his cheek and glanced back up. "Do not be so serious, Erik. I'm only playing," she said, a smile forming on her angelic face.

"I swear I meant no harm, Christine. I would never… not after you just had our child and…"

Christine giggled and gently stroked his cheek. "Erik, you don't need to explain yourself. It's okay, really, don't think about it. Let's go upstairs now. I'd like to see the entertainment you were talking about." Erik laughed a little and stood, quickly sweeping her off her feet and into his arms.

"Erik!" She yelped, thinking she would fall.

"Do not be so serious, Christine. I'm only playing," He smirked, carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

Erik sat Christine on their bed, kneeling down beside her. "Would you like to change out of your nightgown? Take a bath, maybe?" He asked, stroking her arm. Christine smiled at him. "A bath would be lovely, but after that, I want to put my nightgown back on. I'd like to stay comfortable all day, if I can."

Erik nodded and got up. "That sounds fine. I'll draw your bath." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Christine looked around the room. Things seemed a little different since the last time she'd been staying here. The room looked much darker and sadder than before. She looked over to the windows and noticed that they had been covered in thick, dark curtains…

"After you'd left, I stayed in the dark for a few days," he said as he saw her looking at the windows. "I'll take those down today. Now come, the bath is filling." He reached out a hand to Christine and she took it, standing slowly and making her way to him.

Once they were in the bathroom, Erik turned away to the water so Christine could undress. She gently set a hand on his back. "Erik, could you help me?" She asked.

His cheeks turned a slightly lighter color of red as he nodded. Her removed her nightgown from over her head as she removed her bloomers. Erik tried his hardest not to look at Christine or touch her in any way. He did not want to arouse himself, it wasn't right in this situation.

Christine saw him looking away from her and gently put her small hand on his unmasked cheek. "You do not need to look away from me, Erik. I know you will not hurt me," she said, her lips just inches from his. Resisting the urge to kiss her was nearly impossible. He wanted her so badly, but he knew he could not take her now.

Erik gently helped her into the bath. The water was warm and scented and the look on Christine's face told him that she loved it. She tilted her head back, resting it against the rim of the bathtub, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Erik rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and grabbed a rag. "Relax, you deserve it," he said softly, dipping his hand into the water and pulling up one of her arms, washing it with the rag.

At first, Christine was nervous and concerned. What was he going to do? But she soon realized that Erik simply just wanted to help her. He loved her.

Christine smiled and closed her eyes.

Erik continued to wash her, careful not to make any suggestive touches. He gently caressed her soft skin with the rag, the scent of roses filling the air. Erik began to wash her shoulders and neck when Christine opened her eyes and turned to him. Her beautiful eyes found his and she gazed at him. She began to move her lips closer to his and Erik's heart began to race. Just as they were a moment away from the kiss, they were stopped by a cry.

Christine opened her eyes and laughed a little, moving her forehead forward to rest on Erik's shoulder. "Oh Gustave," she said as the baby let out another cry from his nursery.

Erik laughed a little and stroked Christine's hair. "I'll get him, he's probably just lonely again," he said, getting up. As he left the room, Christine sat up a little more. The water was still warm, so she wished not to get out. She listened to Erik as he spoke to their child.

"Gustave, it's alright, I'm right here."

"You want your mother, don't you?"

"Typical boy. Always wanting the women."

Christine giggled. "He gets that from you!" she called. Erik laughed and returned to the bedroom, holding Gustave in his arms. "Well, I would hope he doesn't get that from you," he said, sitting next to the bath.

Christine rolled her eyes playfully and smiled down at Gustave. "Why is my angel so sad?" she asked.

Erik kissed the baby's head. "I believe he was just lonely again," he said. "But he will most likely need to be fed soon, also."

Christine reached out and took Gustave into her arms. "I'm sure you just wanted some attention from your Mother and Father, huh?" She smiled, careful not to get the baby wet.

Erik smiled at them. He could see how in love Christine was with Gustave. Her eyes were filled with love and happiness as she gazed at the child. Erik was looking at pure perfection.

* * *

Christine soon finished her bath and had changed back into her nightgown. Erik sat on their bed, cradling Gustave in his arms. Christine sat beside them, resting her head on Erik's shoulder.

"I must admit, I had no idea our child would be this perfect," he said, gazing down at the sleeping child.

Christine hugged Erik's arm. "We couldn't have asked for a more beautiful child, that's for sure."

Erik nodded. He had been so relieved when he'd first seen the Gustave had no deformities like he had. When he'd seen the smooth, glowing face of their son, he'd wanted to cry. _He was perfect. _

When Erik had first held him, it had been nearly impossible not to cry. _The perfect angel was his! This perfect child! _

Erik had often thought of Gustave coming from an angel and a demon, though Christine had been insistent that Erik was no demon. After years of torture, it was hard to convince him otherwise.

But after seeing this child, _his child_, Erik knew there was no way a demon could have created something so beautiful. Erik no longer thought of himself as a demon. Gustave saved Erik, even though he was far too young to know it.

Erik turned to see that Christine had fallen asleep on his shoulder. _Sleep, my angel. I hope your slumber is filled with pleasant dreams._

He laid back, cradling his two angels in his arms.

Erik was a great father and a great love, even if he didn't think so yet.


	29. Chapter 29: The Music of the Night

Erik sat at the grand piano in the parlor. Nine months had passed since Gustave was born and was growing into quite a smart, handsome young boy. He sat in Erik's lap, reaching forward and pressing his hands to the keys.

Erik smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Ah, I see we have an aspiring pianist," he said. "Watch this, Gustave."

Erik began to play a composition he'd wrote. Gustave watched his father's hands fly over the keys, creating a beautiful melody that filled the house. Gustave cooed, waving his small arms in joy and making his father laugh.

Erik continued to play, reaching the end of the song. "Here, touch this key, Gustave," he said, helping his son press the key, finishing the song. "That was beautiful, Erik."

He turned to see Christine standing in the doorway. She approached him and sat beside him on the bench. "You wrote that?"

Erik nodded, gathering the sheet music from the piano top. "Yes, actually. I wrote it before you came to my lair and found me…"

Christine's eyebrows rose up. "Can I see it?" She asked. Erik handed the papers to her.

'_For Her'._

Christine recognized it immediately. It was the composition she'd picked up off of the floor of his lair all those months ago. Christine stared at the music, looking at the lyrics. "Erik…" she said, her hands shaking slightly.

Erik took the sheet music from her hands and stood, setting Gustave on the carpet with a toy. He went to Christine and took her hands. "I wrote it when I was missing you," he said, gently resting his forehead against hers.

Christine looked up at him. "You kept loving me, even after I'd left you."

"Of course I did, Christine. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Something appeared in her eyes. A spark of some sort. Soon, her parted lips smashed against his, taking Erik by surprise.

They hadn't kissed since the day after Gustave was born. They had been trying to take things slow, but they both knew that wouldn't work anymore.

The kiss was heated with passion. Christine's hands rested on his chest and cheek, while Erik's found themselves on her hips. He pulled her closer, pressing her body against his. He gently bit her bottom lip, then soothed it with his tongue. Christine came alive, grabbing onto his loose shirt with her small fingers and deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, she parted. "Oh my, we're terrible parents," she said as she looked over at Gustave. He was staring at them and sucking on the arm of a stuffed bear. Christine giggled and went to him, picking him up and kissing his cheek. "Let's put you down for your nap, my love," she said, winking at Erik and heading up the stairs.

* * *

Once they reached the nursery, Christine kissed Gustave and handed him to Erik. "Papa will tuck you in, my dear. I love you," she said. Standing on her tip toes, she put her lips to Erik's ear. "Meet me in our room when he's began to sleep."

Erik smirked and watched her leave. He laid Gustave in the bassinet and bent down to kiss him. "Sleep well, my child," he said, setting Gustave's bear in the bassinet beside him. The boy smiled and reached up towards Erik.

"Son… what is it? Please, Gustave, this is not the time to be fussy about a nap. Would you like a lullaby? Fine, fine, that's alright."

Erik quietly sang to the child, sending him into a deep, peaceful sleep. Erik smiled and turned off the lights, returning to the bedroom.

* * *

"Christine?"

Erik entered the room to find it empty and dark. There were three candles lit on the bedside table. "Christine..?"

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and she emerged wearing only her white dressing robe.

Erik's body trembled.

"Is he asleep?" she asked, slowly making her way towards him. Erik nodded, remembering the last time she had approached him like this. "Y-Yes, sound asleep."

Christine smirked. "I guess that gives us a little time to ourselves." She began unbuttoning Erik's shirt.

"Christine… are you sure you want to…"

She stopped him. "Erik, it's been almost a _year._ We both know we can't go without each other any longer," she said, opening his shirt up. "And, you know, I think that tonight could be a great start to things going back to how they used to be." She winked at him and pulled him closer.

Erik couldn't control himself anymore. He claimed her lips, throwing his shirt to the floor and pulling her body against his. Christine's hands quickly moved to her robe, untying it and letting it drop to the floor.

His heart pounded in his chest. Christine was going to be his once again! He laid her down and quickly undressed himself, then rested over her.

Christine gently removed his mask, smiling when she saw his exposed face.

"Erik," she said, "If it is okay with you, I want you to not wear that as much around the house. You know I love your face and I want our son to love it, too."

He looked over at the mask, then back at Christine. He could see in her eyes that she truly wanted him to accept. How could he say no to her?

"As you wish, my love," he said, smiling back at her.

Her hand lingered on his deformed cheek, gently caressing the mangled skin. "Erik, do you know how beautiful you are?" she said, kissing his cheek. This girl, this woman, she was an angel! She thought him beautiful!

He nodded and kissed her cheek in return. "I do now, Christine. My beautiful Christine…"

The room was dark besides the three lit candles. It was cold, but the heat of their bodies was enough to warm them both. They lay like that, whispering words of love to each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, Christine ignited them again.

"Erik… I love you."

His eyes lit up and filled with joy. She loved him! Christine, _his _Christine, loved him! His heart fluttered in his chest, bringing his emotions to life.

"Oh Christine… you do not know how much I needed to hear that," he said, framing her face with his hands. "I love you more than you will ever know."

They kissed, letting their passion and desire take over and making love over and over that night. All of their lingering questions were answered and all feelings turned to nothing but feelings of love. They _loved_ each other, and it was the strongest love either of them had ever felt in their whole lives.

When they had finished, Christine cuddled up to Erik's warm body. He caressed her chocolate curls and hugged her body tightly to his.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?" she answered sleepily.

"I cannot believe someone amazing as you could be with me. God, I could stare at you forever and still feel like I haven't had enough of you! You are perfect, Christine. You give meaning to my life. I start my day with you on my mind and end my day with you in my dreams, and I cannot tell you how thankful I am for you. You are an angel sent from heaven above and I thank God for every day that I wake up beside you. I love you, Christine. Thank you for loving me and giving me the world."

Christine looked up at Erik, a smile so bright it could light up all of London sprawled across her face.

"Erik, you are the light of my world. I love you so much, my angel," she whispered, gently kissing his lips.

When they parted, Erik wrapped his arms around her as she drifted off to sleep.

_Sweet dreams, my Angel of Music. _


	30. Chapter 30: Love Lives On

**Author's Note:**** Thank you so much for those who have stuck with this story. This chapter is a very short one, but I needed a sweet ending. Thank you so, so much for reading and hopefully I'll do more fics in the future! 3**

* * *

"_Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Erik looked up from the paper to see Gustave running to him. He smiled and set down the paper, standing up and swinging the boy into his arms.

Gustave giggled widely as Erik began to tickle him. "Papa!" he giggled, trying to escape his father's arms.

Gustave was Erik's world. His son was growing up quickly, but Erik didn't mind. Every day he became more perfect. The child had grown a head of light brown hair and his golden eyes twinkled like the night sky. In the three short years of his life, he had shaped Erik into a new man and a great father.

"Alright, my boy, I'll stop the tickles if you tell me where your mother is," Erik said. "Would you lead me to her?"

Gustave smiled and nodded. Erik let him down and he ran out of the dining room. He ran into the parlor. "Mother!" he said, running to her and pulling on her skirt.

"Gustave, what are you doing?" Christine smiled, setting her book aside and pulling him into her lap. She kissed his head, making him smile. "Papa!" He said, pointing to the doorway.

Erik stood, smiling at the sight of his beautiful wife and son. "I asked him to show me where you were," he said, walking to the two. He took a seat beside Christine on the divan. "I see you are enjoying another novel."

Christine nodded. "Yes, but I've read enough for today. I'd rather spend some time with my two favorite boys." She kissed Erik's cheek and smiled, her eyes lighting up with joy.

"What shall we do today, boys? It is quite a lovely Sunday afternoon, don't you think? Maybe we should go for a stroll."

Erik beamed. "A stroll sounds lovely," he said, standing once again. He held out his hand for Christine. "Shall we?"

Christine grinned, accepting Erik's hand to get up. Each of them grabbed one of Gustave's hands and they went out the door.

* * *

The Swedish sky was a brilliant blue with not a cloud in sight. Erik had moved his family to Sweden shortly after Gustave's first birthday. Christine was much happier here, for no one knew of what had happened in Paris or London, and she felt much closer to her late father.

They strolled through a park in the center of town, swinging Gustave between them. He giggled widely, making both of his parents smile.

Erik was elated. He finally had a wife and a son to take out on Sundays!

"Christine, my love, what time do your rehearsals start today?" he asked, smiling over at her.

"Noon, I believe. We should probably head over to the theatre, do you think?"

Erik nodded. "We should, you wouldn't want to be late."

* * *

The arrived at the theatre within ten minutes. "Go on, dear, the stage is calling your name," Erik said, picking up Gustave and kissing Christine's lips briefly.

She smiled at him, taking his hand. "I love you," she said.

Erik's fingers brushed across Christine's wedding band. The two had married just about a year ago in a small, private ceremony. Erik remembered the day like it was yesterday. He had worn his best suit and Christine had worn a long, slightly off white dress. Gustave had stood beside them during the vows, holding Christine's hand. The reception had been beautiful, all designed by Erik. Flower petals were scattered down the main aisle and crystals hung from the ceiling. It was unlike anything Christine had ever seen, and the wedding was certainly the best one either of them had been to.

Erik turned back to Christine. "I love you, too," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. Gustave reached out his small hands to his mother's face. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love you, too, my angel," she said, gently touching his cheek.

"Love you, Mama," he said, waving goodbye. Christine smiled at her beautiful family and made her way to the stage.

"Come now, my boy. Let's watch your Mother," Erik said, leading Gustave into the audience.

Christine had recently been asked to perform at the opening of Majestätiska Theatre in central Sweden. Erik had composed the piece she would be performing and was extremely anxious to hear her sing it.

Soon after Erik had sat down with Gustave, Christine appeared onstage.

* * *

The lights rose up and the audience clapped. A woman wearing a beautiful, long purple jeweled gown appeared on the stage.

_Christine._

Erik tensed. There she was, taking the stage once again. God, she looked beautiful.

When she opened her mouth and began to sing, Erik melted.

'_That is my wife! My beautiful, heavenly wife!'_

The audience was stunned by Christine's beautiful voice. Erik smirked. That was his wife, the most beautiful, talented woman in the room. _His Christine._

Erik was so proud of Christine. She sang his composition gorgeously.

Christine looked out into the audience, locking her eyes on Erik and Gustave. They were seated in Box 5 of the theatre, as always. She sang her heart out for them, for she loved them so much.

_Love Never Dies_

_Once it is in you._

_Life may be fleeting,_

_Love lives on._

The audience rose to their feet. Erik stood with Gustave, watching Christine's grin widen as the audience stood.

_Life may be fleeting,_

_Love lives on._


End file.
